


You and Me, Right?

by Angeliise



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliise/pseuds/Angeliise
Summary: “If I told you that I can't take anymore of this, what would you say?”“I wouldn’t let you say those words in the first place, Katara. But,” he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, “if I had to, I would say ‘over my dead body’”With unbearable siblings, a minor in ‘Social Studies’ and insufferable partners, what could possibly prevent Zuko and Katara from throwing everything away and being with each other?You would never guess it.Their love for one another.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 99





	1. New Start

“Yeah,” she said for the 3rd time, nodding to herself. She sighed as she finished loading her last luggage before slamming the tailgate shut. 

“And please promise me that we will facetime at least twice a week.” 

As Katara was about to respond, he spoke again. “Annnd remember, don’t let any boy look at you funny.”

“Babe,” she heard a nervous chuckle on the other line and sighed again, “Aang, you are acting as if I’m traveling to another country. I’m just moving into halls. With Sokka.” 

“Hehe, I know. I was just… just trying to look out for you, sweetie.” Aang trailed off. As he always did when he knew he was pushing it. 

Katara winced at the ‘sweetie’ and felt her throat throbbing, knowing that it was time to end this call. In a shaky breath she said. “You stay focused on your studies, now, okay?” 

“Y-”

*Clank*

She made her way to the passenger seat with Sokka on his phone texting Suki, his girlfriend. She exhaled audibly. 

“Trouble in paradise, sis?” Sokka started the engine. 

“Don’t.” 

Sokka chuckled. “Can’t believe it’s happening, already. University. Who would have thought?” 

Katara grinned. “Yeah, who would have thought you would make it this far without  _ any  _ help from a certain someone.” 

Sokka side-eyed her, earning him another chuckle from Katara. “Yeah, haha, very funny.” 

“But really, Katara. Time to show the world who we are and make our parents proud.” Sokka backed up. “Especially ma’.” 

Katara’s shoulders dropped at the mention of their mother. A tear threatened to fall before Sokka caught it, smiling at her. “Let’s do this, Katara.” 

Both Katara and Sokka stared at each other before giving each other a high-five. A signature move that their family did whenever they made a resolution to prove themselves. “Let’s do this, Sokka.” 

* * *

“Come on, sis.” Sokka said from behind Katara who was heaving her backpack from the backseat. 

“It wouldn’t be so hard if you hadn’t shoved it so tight in between the seats, you- oh,” Katara fell back when the force of the backpack as it came off pushed her into something- 

“Hey!” 

-or someone. 

Katara turned quickly and was about to apologize until the person spoke again. 

“Watch where you are going!” 

“S-Sorry.” Katara said, stuttering with her next words as she marveled at the smoothness of her silky skin. It perfectly contrasted her jet black flowing hair. Her two earlobe piercings were blinding against the sun. 

“You better be, I could have gotten-”

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

And there came a man with the same silky smooth skin as hers but what stood out the most was the scar on the left side of his face. Katara knew it was rude to stare but she wasn’t grossed out, rather… it complimented him. He was kinda cute. 

He rested his palm on the woman’s shoulder, and gave her a gentle stare. The woman huffed and walked away, towards the car. Oh, he was cute alright. 

“Sorry, she’s just having a bad day.” 

His voice was so sweet yet hoarse, in a way that made her senses tingle. Her cobalt eyes were absorbed into his golden, nearly losing herself in them had it not been for the narrowing of his eyebrows. Crap. 

“Oh, yeah! Oh..” Katara’s eyes darted everywhere, but him, “I’m the one who bumped into her. I was trying to get my backpack from the seat and then it just…” she made the mistake of looking at him again. This time noticing how his black shirt hugged his slender yet toned figure. She rubbed her elbow, a sign that she was nervous. “I just..” 

“Hey, it happens. If you need any help, I can-” 

“ZUKO!” 

They both looked over at the woman who was previously there. The corner of Zuko’s mouth twitched into a nervous smile as he pointed at the woman. “I.. gotta go.” 

Oh he was so… Katara shook her head. “Yes!” No.

Zuko gave her another stiff smile before heading in the woman’s direction. Katara heard him call her ‘Mai’. 

When Katara threw her backpack on and got her luggage rolling, she thought it best to get a final view. A view she wished she hadn’t seen. And that view was of Mai hungrily devouring Zuko, with her hands entwined behind his neck pulling him closer as she was pressed against the car. 

Sigh.

* * *

“There we go.” Katara said as she adjusted the framed picture of her mother in the corner of her desk. Moving into student residence had gone smoothly, well… except for that little incident with Mai and Zuko who, for some reason, excited her. Not the sexual kind.

She hoped. 

She heard a knock on her door. 

“Sis! It’s me.” 

Katara scoffed. “Take a hike, Sokka.” 

“Hey!” He swung the door open. “What’s with the attitude?!” 

“Attitude?! Says the brother who left his sister to herself while she was fixing yet another one of her brother’s screw-ups.” 

Sokka dramatically pointed all fingers at himself. “Screw?!- I’ll have you know that if it weren’t for my genius-” 

“Idiotic.” She said, fiddling through her bag. 

“ _ Genius _ packing skills, we would be making 3-”

“-2.”

“I don’t appreciate how you cut me off at every turn.”

She smirked at him. “Oh, like your sense of driving?” 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it!!” As Sokka went on rambling, Katara noticed that he had changed into a black t-shirt, which reminded her of a certain someone from earlier. 

Zuko.

“And you are- hey, why are you blushing?”

Katara squealed. Before Sokka could retaliate, Katara had shoved him out her door, yelling: “This is your fault!” before slamming the door in his face. 

. . . . 

“Oh yeah, well this is your fault, too!” Sokka yelled back before slamming his own door. 

The third and final door in their hall opened and Suki, Sokka’s high school sweetheart, popped her head out. “It hasn’t even been a day and they have already had their first fight.” 

She quietly closed her door and spent the rest of her day in her room since Katara and Sokka certainly won’t be leaving theirs. 

* * *

The next day saw Sokka and Katara avoiding each other’s existence with Suki as their middleman. 

“So, what classes do you have now?” 

“Social Science.” 

“ _ Political  _ Science.” Sokka eyed Katara from the corner and saw as she huffed and looked in the other direction. He huffed as well and copied her. 

“Seems like you can’t do  _ anything _ yourself, huh.” 

Sokka scoffed. “What?!-”

Katara spoke in a high pitch tone. “Oh, look, my seminar room. Bye,” she looked at them, “ _ Suki _ .” 

Katara swung the door open and walked in while making grimaces at Sokka. When she bumped her thigh into the corner of a table, she dropped her stuff on it and took a seat and huffed as Sokka and Suki were finally out of sight. 

“Stupid sibling, who needs them?!” She muttered under her breath. When she oriented herself on her sitting, she realized that she had taken a seat in the far left on a table only meant for 2 people. With her sitting away from the wall. 

Okay… she slid her eyes over to the person sitting next to her and he slouched over the table, with his face laying flat... sleeping. 

Great, a slacker. Just what she needed. Though her nostrils were loving the sandalwood scent coming from him. 

When the lecturer walked in, she eyed him quickly again. She hoped she wouldn’t have to wake him up but when the lecturer introduced himself as Bumi and introduced the course she couldn’t help it. 

Katara discreetly brought her arm on the table. She then slid her forearm over to his face. She kept her look on Bumi and his slides. She aimed her fingers at his shoulder blade and kept it moving until her fingertip felt a rather soft, yet warm, sensation. As her mind was elsewhere, her finger continued to dig until-

“Mind stopping that?” 

“Oh, I...” Fluffy yet slightly ruffled black hair, “was” Golden eyes, “just…” Scar on the left side of his perfectly sculpted face. A scar which her fingertip was digging into.

. . . . 

“I’m-!” Katara said, flustered and ready to sink into a wormhole and never emerge again. 

Bumi cleared his throat and both Katara and Zuko looked up. “As I was saying, this group project starts from our next seminar class and spans over this entire semester. Why? Because I said so.”

While whispers and sighs washed over the room, Katara scolded herself internally for missing everything the lecturer said. Her first day and she had no clue of what was going on because she was trying to wake a certain someone up. That someone being Zuko. A very cute someone. 

“Oh,” she looked up again, “did I forget to mention that it is to be in pairs. I suggest that for the students sitting on a table for 2 to team up to make life easier for us both. While the rest figure it out, I will go around and write the names down.” 

She watched Bumi grab a pen and a paper and she felt her heart beat against her ribcage. Pairs. And she was sitting on a table for 2. With Zuko. Oh, she couldn’t do this. She-

“So..” Her shoulders hitched at his cool tone. She nervously led her eyes to his, a mistake she knew she was committing. 

“You and me, right?” He said with the corner of his mouth slightly risen. 

Katara nodded, feeling her voice lose all confidence. “R-Right.” 

Just, right.

* * *

**Hey! Hoped you enjoyed the appetizer that was CH1. Any thoughts on the characterisation or my writing overall would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Pairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Zuko was at loss for words since he had woken up from his sleep. Sleep which he didn’t get to have because his girlfriend, Mai, kept him up all night. And now he had woken up to a group project, with his partner sitting next to him. His partner being the same girl who had bumped into Mai yesterday. 

He saw her rub her elbow, like yesterday, chewing on her lower lip. 

“Uhh.” Zuko started.

“Yeah” She said, gulping. 

“So-” He tried until-

“Class dismissed!” 

“Uh, yeah, so.. See you tomorrow... partner?” Zuko said, swiftly standing from his seat. He saw her eye him, or rather his neck. His finger made its way up to feel a tender spot on his neck. 

“Oh,” he locked eyes with her cobalt eyes, “yeah.” He nervously laughed before he felt his cheeks fluster. “I-I gotta go.”

* * *

Zuko made his way to the library, a place good for hiding. He hid between the ‘Social science’ and ‘Political science’ shelves. 

Katara. 

That was her name when the lecturer came over to write their names down. 

Katara. 

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. And he just walked out on his partner, knowing good and well that they had established nothing for this group project yet. 

Her eyes had been stuck on that hickey on his neck. He didn’t know why but he wondered what that made her think of him. A lusty and horny playboy or a good-for-nothing fuckboy. 

“Wait, they are both the same thing.” 

“Why are you talking to yourself, buddy?” 

Zuko jumped from the sudden voice, he turned around to find Katara-no. A guy that looked like her. Like a twin. “Uh, I was just…” Books. Books. Books. “Looking for titles for my project in a group.” 

. . . . 

“What?” The guy breathed. He shrugged it off before Zuko could further explain himself. “So, are you studying political science or social science?”

“Oh, yeah. No. I am majoring in business management but am doing a minor in social science.” 

The guy stroked his non-existent stubble. “Mmm, social science and business management are quite…” 

Zuko gave him a tiny smile. “I know.” That smile faded when a picture of a person holding a lighter of his face emerged. Following that he heard screams… too many of them. 

“But hey! Many CEOs are shit nowadays so having someone who understands the behaviours of others is surely to bring about a change in that type of industry.” 

Zuko lifted his head, the corner of his mouth rising. “You really think so? Cause that’s why I’m doing it. I just… yeah, I just thought it was silly at first because my sister and… father didn’t think it to be a good idea.” 

“Pfft,” he started, brushing the dust off of a book, “they can think what they want but I think it’s a great idea.” 

Zuko’s smile grew until he saw the guy reach his fist out. “I’m Sokka, by the way.” 

His first guy friend. “I’m Zuko.” 

They bumped fists. 

* * *

He and Sokka were complete opposites of each other yet he felt like he could be himself without trying too hard. One thing he thought, or hoped, social science would help him with was making better friends. Being better at talking to people. Yet here he was having a casual conversation with Sokka. They had even exchanged contacts with each other. 

“And so I yelled ‘My cabbages!’” 

Zuko snorted. “You’re so silly.” 

“But I was totally-” Sokka felt a buzzing in his pants. He took it out and nearly gasped. He stood up and explained that he had a lecture on the 4th floor in 2 minutes. “See you later!” 

Zuko simply waved at him as he dashed out of the library. 

Zuko looked around to orient himself on what to do next. When he looked at his phone screen he sighed at the 4 miss calls and 13 unread notifications from Mai. She was his type. They had been together since the start of high school. Yes, they fought. A lot. Sometimes resulting in mini breakups, but didn’t all couples experience those? 

He had another lecture in social science in 10 minutes and thought it best to get there in good time to spot Katara and properly apologize for rushing out the way he did. He walked to the end of the shelf, about to make a turn. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him for what he did. He just… got lost in her eyes that resembled the sea. It took him back. It took him back to a time where it was only he and his mom. Oh, how he wondered where she was becau-

“Oh!” 

“What-” He stopped himself from bumping into the petite figure by holding both of their shoulders. He looked down to find a woman painted in the warmest shade of sepia brown with her cobalt blue eyes that softened her overall persona. With her dark brown tresses, soft yet wavy like an ocean. An ocean her very eyes reflected back at him. 

“Ka-Katara.” 

“Oh, Zuko. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I was just coming to get the textbooks for this semester.” 

“Oh, yeah. Um, about earlier.” As he started he could see her eyes on his neck again. He clasped his hand over the hickey. 

“I’m sorry for running out like that. I had not gotten any sleep last night.” She blushed. “Eh- Yeah, so I’m a tad tired today.” 

* * *

She knew it was rude to stare but she couldn’t help but wonder what it must have felt like to bite his neck! She was so wrong for this, she knew it. She had a boyfriend and here she was, losing focus from the sight of a hickey on another guy. What would ma’ say? 

It didn’t help that he was wearing the same black shirt with a tiny flame in the center and tight fitting black jeans. Gosh his thighs, the things she wanted him to do-

“No, that’s totally fine! As someone so finely put it ‘Hey, it happens’” She playfully winked at him. Her heart skipped an extra beat when he warmly smiled at her. 

He was too cute for words! 

* * *

Zuko could not describe how relieved he was by her words. He gestured for them to get to class and that he would help her find her textbooks later and then talk about the group project. 

She smiled at him. “I would love to.” 

* * *

After the lecture, Zuko had gotten a better impression of Katara. She was outspoken, concentrated and quite academic. Those were purely based on her notes and the fact that she did not hesitate to ask a question in front of 100s of students. Something he could never imagine doing. 

He liked it. 

They had found a comfortable spot in the library that happened to have bean bags of their favorite colours: red and blue. That had somehow sparked a conversation pertaining to their favorite things. From food to animals to hobbies. 

“Okay, but what about vacation?” She gleefully asked. Before Zuko responded, she added. “You want to say it at the same time?” 

Zuko stumbled with his words before he said. “Sure.” 

Katara nodded and together they said.

“Somewhere cold.” 

“Somewhere warm.”

. . . 

Laughter ensued. Well, on Katara’s part. Zuko mainly chuckled, trying to control himself at times. 

He had helped her with her textbooks and had even felt motivated enough to get a copy of his own for his own course. And something told me he was going to thank himself in the future. 

“So,” Katara started, typing on her laptop, “what made you choose social science as your major?” 

“Oh, it’s a minor. My major is business management.” 

Katara looked up, with sparkles in her eyes. “Business management? That sounds so cool!” 

Zuko snorted. “Really? It’s basically a generational thing in our family for the children to become renowned business owners.” 

“Well, being a business owner can’t be easy so it’s still impressive, nonetheless.” 

Zuko smiled. “Thanks. What made you choose social science?” 

As Katara opened her mouth. A rather loud voice sounded from behind Zuko, a voice he knew too well. It didn’t help that Katara’s mouth shut and her eyes darted away from him. 

“Zuko!” 

He stood from his seat. “Babe, we are in a library-” 

She scoffed. “I don’t care. How come you haven’t answered any of my text messages and calls?”

Zuko gritted his teeth at her. It didn’t faze her. “I’m busy at the moment-” 

“Is it more important than me?” She said, hiding her face behind her fan. A fan which she always had on her for occasions such as these. 

“No, of course not.” He said, sounding defeated.

“But if you could just give me a minute to sort things out with my partner, I will-” At the mention of ‘partner’ Mai’s eyes fell on Katara and widened. 

“You!” He saw Katara jump from the harsh tone and wanted to comfort her for some reason. However, her eyes quickly found its way onto Mai’s neck, where he had given her a love bite as well. “Out of all people, it had to be the one who nearly pushed me to the ground?” 

“It was an accident.” Katara stole a look from him and grinned. Though that grin quickly fell when her eyes fell on the Mai’s neck again. “It happens.” 

Zuko smirked in response and spoke before Mai could. “Just wait for me, okay?” He kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

* * *

When Mai stomped out of the library, Katara couldn’t help but feel bad for Zuko. She barely knew him, but from what she already knew, he didn’t deserve such a needy girlfriend. But Katara stopped herself for she was not about to get in between a couple’s affairs. 

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, looking back for a second before looking away. Not without Katara noticing a blush on his cheek. 

“You want to meet at a non-campus area for our group project from now on?” 

He sighed a breath of relief. “That would be lovely. And I know just the place.” 

Zuko and Katara exchanged contacts and he pardoned himself as he hurriedly picked his stuff and made his way out to Mai who Katara saw pounce onto him, making him drop his stuff. 

Yep, she felt bad for him. But at least they wouldn’t be disturbed at whatever place Zuko had in mind for their group meetings. 

She was excited for when they would meet again. She hoped it would be soon. If not, tomorrow since it was the weekend. Maybe she could text him- 

She was so wrong for this. 

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This chapter was a bit of a build up between the different character's relationships. So I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**See you later!**


	3. Jasmine Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Little reminder that this story is rated 'M'. This chapter contains mature themes that might be triggers. Any hints will spoil the entire chapter, so please proceed with caution.

Katara zipped her bag. After Zuko left, Katara found it fit to go through the slides for the project she missed because… well... circumstances. As she rose from her chair, her phone buzzed.

It was Aang.

Her mind betrayed her by letting images of Zuko's precious smile flow through. From the small moments where he would get flustered at a compliment to the time he helped her search for textbooks and finally, when he reciprocated earlier with Mai. It must have been because he was so nice compared to the other guys she had experienced with-

Not that she wanted to experience anything with Zuko!

It's just… he was nice. And she could have a casual yet fun conversation with. She couldn't say the same for Aang.

*Buzz* *buzz*

"Urgh!" She swiped. "Babe?"

She heard Aang giggle. She internally sighed. As sweet as Aang was, she wish he would grow out of this phase where calling each other more casual things such as a "babe" and "baby" didn't amuse him. She wanted to be called 'babe'. Though the voice would have to be deeper, more hoarse, raspy and overall… mature. Like Zuko! N-Not that she wanted Zuko to call her babe. Well, calling her by her name was enough to make her-

"Sweetie?"

"Huh?" Zuko had made her lose focus. Again.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Sigh. But she couldn't deny that unlike the other guys she had crushed on, he would always ensure that she was okay. Maybe a bit too much, but that just showed that he cared, right? Especially since they were in a long distance relationship until Aang graduates.

That's right, Katara, be grateful for how much he cares and bothers showing it rather than whining about it, she thought.

"I'm okay. I'm not on speaking terms with Sokka anymore because he's a dic-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No inappropriate words."

She pouted. "He's an _idiot_. But other than that, I'm fine. I met this guy-"

"What?!"

Katara rolled her eyes, playfully before she grinned to herself. "You know that won't happen, Aang. His name is Zuko and he is my partner for a semester project in 'social science' and he's great." A little too great. And criminally cute. She bid farewell to Aang which he wasn't pleased about, but she didn't feel like talking anymore. Especially since Aang was trying to persuade her to come over for the weekend because he missed her too much. Katara shook her head. He had a lot of growing up to do this senior year.

When she threw her bag on her shoulder she felt the hairs behind her neck rise. She discreetly looked behind her to see if anyone was watching her but… there was nobody. That feeling had still not left Katara as she was walking back to her block. Before she swiped her card she took an extra look, her eyes only falling on a group of men who she had never seen before. She shrugged it off and continued.

Katara opened the door to her flat and locked it, subsequently. As her mind was about to wander onto a certain partner, she heard bed squeaking. Coming from her brother's room. Thinking that it was Sokka having a moment, she let it go until she heard-

"Oh, Sokka! Right there!"

"Ah, Suki!"

Great, she thought. Looking at her phone to check the time. Another great! The evening had barely set and Katara could only pray that they were reaching a climax.

. . . .

Shudder. Katara shuddered at that thought and swore never to think such thoughts again. Katara passed his room with as little cringe as possible and walked into hers. She threw her bag somewhere and fell face flat on her pillow.

She nudged her head in the direction of where the frame of her mother was. Ma', things are happening too fast, she thought. If just she could ask her mother for advice, if just she was here to tell her what to do and how to go about it. She did it with Aang and with Sokka and Suki. She would surely know how to put her feelings that were molding into something catastrophic into words.

How come you haven't answered any of my text messages and calls?

I don't care

Out of all people, it had to be the one who nearly pushed me to the ground?

Is it more important than me?

He didn't deserve that. If she couldn't even respect the fact that he was busy then- Ugh, she shouldn't be thinking about these things. They weren't her problem. Even if she wanted to say something to defend Zuko. He had been nothing but kind, helpful and thoughtful around her. There was no way a girl like Mai could swoon him in. They must be high school sweethearts. That must be it! There was no other way Zuko would say yes to a girl like her, otherwise. And as they say about high school sweethearts: They rarely work out. Or so she hoped would be the case for Zuko and Mai. And perhaps her and-

*Clink*

She lazily reached out for her phone, expecting Aang. There was another notification sound and it- ZUKO!

_Zuko: Hey, sorry about earlier. She was having a bad day._

_Zuko: I was wondering if you were free tomorrow so we could get started on our project. Since you also have a minor in 'Women's Studies', you will be the busiest of us all and would want this over with as quick as possible._

Katara didn't think before she sent: _Need I remind you that social science is your minor and that you're an aspiring businessman?_

_Zuko: Haha, I feel that the businessman persona has been passed down through generations so it doesn't feel like a course. But, there's this cute little tea shop close to my apartment._

As Katara was about to type-

_Zuko: That is, of course, if you are free tomorrow._

The corners of Katara's lips rose to unmeasurable heights. She wrote: _That would be lovely._

Once they decided on the time, they bid each other a goodbye. When Katara lay her phone to rest, it buzzed again. This time, thinking that it could only be Aang.

_Zuko: And good night… when you get so far in your day, of course._

* * *

Zuko hoped that the message wasn't too awkward. He was just trying to be funny. He hoped it would be a consolation for Mai's behaviour today. She never went into detail about why her day was 'bad' and that would irritate Zuko, but he let it go. People had those moments, he thought.

As he was about to turn his phone off and call it a night, he got a notification from Katara. A message which drove him speechless. A message which resulted in the corners of his mouth facing upwards, more than they usually did.

_Katara: Thank you. I hope Mai wasn't too harsh on you when you left… I saw how you dropped your stuff and hoped that nothing broke. But yeah, I hope you have a very good night and that you get actual sleep tonight :) I can't wait for tomorrow! *Sky bison emoji*_

"Mmm, Zuko. I want a round 3." Mai moaned, while wrapping her arms around his waist.

. . .

"Zuko?" She looked up to find Zuko… smiling. Something she had rarely seen him do, and if he did, it wouldn't be this much. "Zuko!"

When he had finally come to his senses, he closed his phone, turned the lamp off and went to sleep. The noises of Mai becoming simply that… noise.

* * *

Katara lay there. Knowing that what she had typed might have been over the top. And she might have given Zuko the wrong signals, but she hoped that it would make Zuko's night for what Mai put him through earlier. She hoped that it would bring a smile, if just a tiny one, on his face. A face whose smile lingered in her mind as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Next day finally came and Katara saw herself picking her outfit for today's meeting with Zuko. There was something that made Katara want to dress her best to show Zuko that she cared about their group project. Not that she wanted to show her body off or anything, but she wanted to give him the best impression of her. As a partner. Group partner, that is. Adding the final touch to her outfit of the day, she exclaimed, "perfect!"

"As they say 'dress to impress'" Just not when you already have a boyfriend back home, a voice in her mind said.

She shook her head and made her way to have a quick breakfast. It was more so she could avoid Sokka because she had no space to get mad today. Not when she was hanging out- had a group meeting with Zuko.

When Katara had dressed up and packed her bag for the day, she headed out.

Katara thanked La that she was good with GPSs. She arrived 10 minutes earlier and simply stood outside, waiting. She took a sneak peek through the windows and saw an old man with a long beard cleaning the counter. When she was about to walk in and take a seat, her phone rang.

"Aang? Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to know how my sweetie was doing?"

Katara winced at the 'sweetie'. "Babe, could you not call me 'sweetie', please?"

"Whaaa- I thought you liked it? You never said anything back in high school."

Katara's grip on her shoulder bag straddle tightened. "I know, but that was then, this is now and… just call me Katara if you can."

"Aww, but that's boring."

That's not the point, she thought. She shoved that thought away and pulled a forced smile to sound cheerful. "Sometimes boring is best."

He gave a simple 'Hmm' before asking. "What are you up to?"

"I'm currently waiting for Zuko-"

"Zuko?! That guy from yesterday? I thought-"

"Aang, he's my partner for the group project. I can't afford not to talk to him for this semester at least."

She heard muttering on the other end and rolled her eyes. She could tell that the day was picking up for people as she heard the frequent and nearby noises of footsteps.

"Well, hopefully it's only for this semester."

Katara sighed. "Well, I got to go."

"Wait! Is he there?"

Katara stumbled with her words as she was about to tell a white lie. "Nnn-look, I just want to be prepared for when Zuko is here."

"Oh, what are you wearing?" He asked in a susceptible tone.

"What does my outfit have to do with this?"

"Well, you said to be prepar-"

"I meant!" She snapped. She took a deep breath. "I meant that I wanted to look present. And I can't do that if I'm on the phone with someone."

"Okay…" he trailed off. "Hey, I might come over this weekend. Our classes got cancelled due to the majority of the staff getting food poisoning ."

"Take the time to prepare for your classes next week. There's nothing wrong with being ahead of your schedule."

"Aww, come on! Now that's not fun!"

Like our relationship, she thought.

"Katara-"

*Clank*

Her phone buzzed and she knew it was no use looking to find Aang's messages explaining himself. Like always. She angrily swirled around to lightly bump into someone. She snapped again. "Sorry, didn't mean to-"

"Katara?"

Zuko, in his black fitting jeans and red t-shirt that hugged his toned stature, looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows. "Is everything alright?"

Katara stammered to get the proper words out to such a mundane question. "Y-Yes. I was just… talking to someone and it dragged on a bit."

And just like that Katara found no reason to be angry anymore. Just seeing Zuko look dumbfounded by her answer was enough to make her giggle internally. She shook her head at him to ensure that everything, in fact, was okay.

Zuko reached his hand out and lightly touched her forearm. "You want to talk about it before we get started?"

How could he be so!- "No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to waste our time." She squealed internally when he gave her a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Once they were seated, they talked about everything. Everything but their group project. From Katara's personal study session after Zuko left to the surprise of hearing her brother and his girlfriend go at it to Zuko's strange dream about sky bisons.

"And so now you know why I believe that sky bisons are real." Zuko said, spreading his arms at the grand finale of his dream.

He gave himself an invisible pat on the back when Katara's laughter nearly filled the entirety of the cafe. He loved her laugh. He didn't think he could talk about something as trivial as his dreams because it would either be ridiculed (Azula) or not reciprocated (Mai).

Having said that, Katara's ripped shorts, beige tank top with a denim jacket, was a sight for the sore eyes. It didn't help that her hair, tied in a ponytail with a few strands falling, made him feel a certain way. But the necklace she wore was what took his eyes off of her.

The necklace was the same colour as her eyes and resembled that of ocean waves. "That's a beautiful necklace." He said, casually.

Her laughter stopped.

Crap! Was it not a compliment? Was he meant to say it with more enthusiasm? Whatever it was, he hoped that his next words would help the situation. "I mean, it's not only beautiful but it looks rare. Like one of those items that are only passed down by generations in the family. Where did you buy it from? Do you think they would have one with a fire emblem on?"

"Zuko…" Her voice, barely a whisper as the words choked her up. She silently stood up. "I… I need a moment."

Zuko shut up from his chair. "Katara, I-"

Tears. "No, I... I'll be back." More tears.

"No!"

Zuko did the one thing that he knew would make her hate him more. He grabbed her wrist and held it firmly against her resistance. That sweet goodnight message had made it difficult to not see her face as he fell asleep. And whether that was the reason behind his sky bison dream he didn't care. All he cared about was her and how he had somehow brought her to tears from his insensitive comments about her necklace.

"I'm sorry." He said, locking his eyes with hers when she slightly looked back. "Tell me what I said that hurt you and I'll take it back."

The pleading in his eyes. Eyes which allowed her to see the utter regret behind the person. He was truly sorry for what he said. Even when he said nothing wrong. It all happened so fast. Her mother, the necklace, her survival. Her mother died last April in a car accident. She was pronounced dead by the time the ambulance had arrived. There was only one person in that incident that survived.

Her.

Katara survived, with her vision spinning. Yet that didn't stop her from screaming when the sight of her mother's lifeless corpse hung by her seatbelt. She screamed till her voice could no more, till the bystanders eventually walked away because they couldn't calm her down, till the paramedics had to give her a shot to put her to sleep because even when she was bound to the bed… she couldn't stop reaching for it. A needle. A sharp thing. Anything that could end it. End everything right there and then… for what was the purpose when her one and only saviour was no more in this world? Her father, her brother… she didn't care about it. All she wanted was to be with her mother. That was all she wanted that day. And ever since.

All she could see now was that sharp object. The thing that would end it all and fulfil her wish. Fighting through the restraints of the world, Katara screamed for it to end. For La, Kami, God, whoever and whatever heard her to take her so she could be with her mother. But all she felt, the only thing her fingers gripped tightly on was warm, silky and soft.

And she didn't let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - *finishes my popcorn* So things seems to have turned left, I would say. What do you think? Since this is a scenario we have never seen the characters been in canon before, would you say that Katara, Zuko or any of the characters were OOC? Let me know :)
> 
> See you later!


	4. Her Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. By the time I looked at the clock, I was like 'Shoot, I gotta post the next chapter' Haha. Enjoy :)

He didn't know what had set her off. Where in his attempt to praise her necklace did he go wrong? Was it not about the necklace but his story about sky bisons? What was it? And why did he care so much about it? 

He had only gotten to know her yesterday yet that message was what he remembered as the first thing when he saw her standing outside the cafe. And seeing how distraught she was when she bumped into him, he was a little ticked. Ticked that something, or someone, had irritated her to that point.

When she grabbed for the butter knife on the other table and pointed it towards- he couldn’t finish that thought. No, he didn’t want to think back to that incident that happened just a few minutes ago. He had grabbed both of her wrist and yelled her name but that hadn’t worked until he locked eyes with her and whispered her name once more. Whatever it had been, it worked because she let her hands fall before she gripped his shirt tightly, whimpering into his chest.

His uncle came from upstairs to see what the commotion was about and led them upstairs without saying a word. And here they were. In his uncle’s living room where they were sitting on a sofa against the wall with a window.

Zuko continued the gentle circular movements on her back with his fingertips. It had helped in calming her breathing down. His uncle had long brought their stuff upstairs. 

“How is she?” Iroh asked, kneeling down to sit at the round table centered in the middle of the room with a tray of tea cups, bags and a pot.

Zuko took a moment, gently rubbing her head with his chin. No response. He looked at his uncle and shook his head. His uncle nodded, poured two cups of jasmine tea and left. 

He stopped his fingers and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. In a low whisper he said, “Katara.” 

* * *

Her name on his tongue was said with such care and kindness that she rose her head to his face. She knew her face was in a state from the dried tear marks but she didn’t care. Her shoulders trembled and the lump in her throat was beginning to sting, so she sunk her face in his chest again. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. Her eyes widened and her face shut up. And it was hurt, regret and remorse that painted all over his beautiful face. “I’m sorry for what I said. Please tell me what I said wrong so I can take it back and never say it again.” 

Zuko… He was apologizing? But for what? It was then that it dawned on her. She had broken down. It had happened again. Another breakdown. In front of a guy who had been nothing but caring around her. Her lips wobbled as she wanted to tell him. Nothing in her was against telling him of the accident in April. But…

“That message you sent me before I went to bed was so sweet.”

It was then Katara noticed the positing she was in. She was sitting on his lap, with her legs bent on both sides. With his arm wrapped around her waist this time.

He continued, with a small smile. “That’s one of the sweetest messages I’ve ever gotten from someone, and I want you to know that I really appreciated it.” 

“Zuko, I-” She had to tell him.

He shook his head. “It’s alright. You don’t have to explain yourself. Just,” he looked her in the eyes, “just know that I’m here, okay? Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

* * *

He didn’t know if those were the words she wanted to hear but he meant them. Seeing how she… she screamed. Her tears, the trembles, the… name calling. She was calling for help. But not for anyone. 

No.

She was calling for her mom. 

And he could only hope that she was alive so she could help her daughter with whatever had set her off. She hadn’t spoken of any siblings, though Sokka looked a lot like her. And the person on the phone couldn’t be of any help. So he would become that person. 

He would become the person to be there for her when she needed it the most. In place of her mother until she came back. 

* * *

“I really can’t wait to graduate high school and be with Katara at uni.” Aang said, falling on the sofa. 

Toph snorted. “Is there anything that excites you about uni-” 

“Y-”

“That does not involve Katara.” 

“Well…” He confidently started. But then said. “New friends?” 

Toph sighed. “You need to have friends already to make  _ new _ friends, dude.” Before he could say anything, she continued. “Katara has Suki, Sokka and that new Zuko guy.” 

Aang frowned. “He’s just her partner for this semester.” 

Toph walked away from the window she was standing by. She sat next to Aang with her arms crossed before her chest. “What’s your problem with Zuko? You haven’t even met him.” 

“Well,” he scoffed. “It’s just- I just hope he isn’t flirting with my sweetie.” 

“Didn’t she tell you not to call her that?” 

Aang clicked his tongue. “What’s the harm in the word anyway?” 

“Gosh, Aang!” 

“What?!” 

Toph glared at him. “Ugh, nothing!” She stood and stormed out of the room.

* * *

“Ugh! Why isn’t he answering my text messages?!” Mai angrily chucked her phone on the round table.

“Azula, do you know where your brother is?” 

Instead of an answer, she got moaning. Uncontrollable moans that escaped Ty Lee as Azula ravaged her lips and bore into her breasts. They were both lying on the couch, with Azula on top of Ty Lee. “Nn, Azula, please- Ah!” 

Azula sucked onto her neck before letting her tongue roam the new hickey of the day. She kissed Ty Lee passionately again. “I’m so not done with you, yet.” 

Mai sneered. “Azula!” 

Azula scoffed and in the next moment threw Ty Lee on her shoulder. “A-Azula, what are you-”

“I don’t care where my brother is. He’s a nuisance even when you aren’t here.” And with that Azula walked into her room and locked it. Few moments later, Ty Lee’s voice could be heard through the walls screaming for Azula. 

Mai picked her phone and realized the slight scratch in the corner. “Oh, he’s going to pay for this. Literally.” 

* * *

Mai found herself standing in front of ‘The Jasmine Dragon’, the small cafe Zuko’s uncle owned. She sighed before walking in. Empty as usual. She wondered how the shop could stay in business with so few customers. Oh well, not like she cared because his uncle wasn’t fond of her for some reason. 

In the moment she was about to call for someone, she heard footsteps. She looked next to the counter where there were a set of stairs, leading upstairs to the living room. She slightly blushed at a memory where Zuko and her went upstairs for a quickie. She-

“What is she doing here?!” 

* * *

It was late and Zuko had told Katara that he would drive her home. He hadn’t thought that the cafe was almost an hour long journey from campus. He had felt bad and offered to drive her there to study from now on and she had only nodded and given him a small smile. 

Baby steps, he thought. 

“What did you think of the tea?” He asked, wanting to take her mind off of whatever she was thinking of.

“It was soothing. How much was it?”

Zuko compressed a chuckle. “It’s on the house. Or as uncle would say ‘Nothing melts an icy heart more than jasmine tea’- wait no wait.” 

Katara grinned. She stopped at a step and looked up at Zuko. As she was about to talk, she heard: “What is she doing here?!” 

They both slightly jumped before they looked at a pissed Mai. She stomped over to them, grabbing Zuko’s arm and dragging him down the remaining stairs. Zuko stole a look and saw how Katara tried to shove her emotions away with a half smile before making the remaining stairs. 

“Mai, stop it.” He said, releasing himself from her grip. 

“What are you two doing here?” 

Before he could answer he saw how Katara was about to make her way out. When he was about to call for her, she turned around, gave him a sympathetic look and nod before exiting the cafe. 

“Zuko!” 

Zuko clenched his fists, trying to suppress the boiling flame within him. “Mai,” he whispered in fury, “not now.” Was all he said before he walked past her and dashed out the cafe. 

“Katara!” 

He had hurt her again. He had made the resolve of being her rock, a place she could lean on whenever she was in need of it. And here he was searching for her because he had hurt her again. 

He climbed the steep road to find her sitting by the bus stop, with her head hanging down. He saw her standing up and fiddling with something in her pocket. His eyes darted to the bus that was heading her way and so he ran. 

He ran, ran and ran until his hand was holding hers firmly before she could take an extra step into the vehicle that had now stopped. 

“Katara.” Huff. Huff. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oi, we ain’t got all day.” Katara confusedly looked back at the bus driver and then back at Zuko before she was pulled down the stairs and fell into Zuko’s arms. 

The busdriver scoffed, closed the door and continued on. 

* * *

He had come for her. He had come for her even when Mai was right in front of him, demanding his attention. When she looked up to see the absolute worry in his eyes, Katara couldn’t help but feel her heart fluster.

“Zuko, what about Mai?” She asked. A question she didn’t think she cared about until it rolled down her tongue.

“She… She will have to wait until I drive you home, I guess?” 

“B-but-” 

Zuko shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s getting late and this is compensation for making you take an hour long bus ride over here.” 

Katara chuckled. Something she hadn’t realised was easy for Zuko to make her do. And she could bet that he didn’t know. 

“So, what do you say?”

Katara smiled and nodded. Not ignoring the fact that he had not let go of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Mai standing there, thinking Zuko is coming back and then Iroh comes down and is like 'Eh, you do know he's already gone, right?' 
> 
> Whew, Katara can't relate ;)


	5. Best friend

_ “So, what do you say?”  _

It had been over a month since then. And it had been the beginning of something new, a new friendship that Katara cherished with all her heart. She was laying in her bed in her pyjamas, unable to contain the butterflies in her stomach over the excitement of another group meeting with Zuko today. 

This time, though, it was going to take place here. In her flat. In her room, maybe. Katara aggressively shook her head. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks. “Katara, behave.” 

Her phone buzzed. 

_ Zuko: It was 3PM, yeah?  _

_ Katara: No, 1PM.  _

_ Zuko: Wait, what? It’s 1PM right now. I’m so sorry! _

Katara giggled. Teasing Zuko had been a source of joy for her recently. It didn’t matter how bad the day had been or how the day was going to turn out, getting a rise out of Zuko immediately put a smile on her face. She typed:  _ I was kidding, silly.  _

_ Zuko: Oh, I know you were. You’re just as gullible as ever.  _

That sent Katara into a fit of laughter. And so what was supposed to be a quick tease between the two turned into a two hour debate on whether the arts of bending elements was a myth. Which in turn left Katara with no time to make the kitchen look decent enough for Zuko.

“Shoot!” She sprang from the bed and was about to head to the kitchen until she heard the bell ring. Her feet took a step closer to the kitchen until her mind reminded her of who was waiting at the door. It was Zuko. She was not about to make him wait.

She walked to the door and opened it. She had seen Zuko many times, but his tight fitting clothes never ceased to make Katara’s heart flutter a bit. His black shirt, black being his favorite colour as she had come to learn from pure observation, hugged his sculpted upper body so nicely Katara could nearly see the outlines of his abs. His shoulders had become more broad and toned. But it was the smell of sandalwood that drew Katara closer to him. 

“Zuko.” She said, shortly before hugging him. 

She didn’t know why but hugging Zuko had begun to bring a sense of peace in her. It had been like that since the day she had her breakdown. Since then she had noticed how Zuko would always be there to comfort her whenever she needed it. Even when she didn’t ask him to, he would always let her lean against his shoulder for anything. No matter how trivial they were. And she couldn’t have asked for more, especially when those times involved Aang overwhelming her a bit. Which reminded her-

“What,” he started, “we saw each other just last week.” 

Katara giggled at the memory when Zuko and her decided to hang out at a restaurant and poured sugar instead of salt in his dish. 

_ “I think I’m- no wait.” Zuko bent over and hurled another round of vomit on the concrete.  _

_ Katara was thankful that it was late and that people only mistook it as a night gone wrong. Katara was next to him, gently rubbing his back. “We need to get you…hehe- we need to get you some-” Katara hid her chuckles behind her coughs.  _

_ Zuko used the building as support. “This... is not fun.”  _

_ Katara burst into a fit of laughter. “For me it is.”  _

_ Zuko wiped his mouth with his hand and looked at Katara. “Oh yeah?”  _

_ Katara’s laughs fell into a low grin until she realised what Zuko’s hand was covered in. She gasped. “Don’t you dare!”  _

_ And so began the chase between the two that lasted for 30 seconds before Zuko hunched over again and vomited.  _

Katara felt heavy tappings on her head. Before she could speak, she heard. “Don’t even think about it.” 

Katara contained a chuckle. 

“By the way,” he said, making her look up, “nice pyjamas.” 

. . . . 

With only her hands to cover her blue lace pyjama set consisting of a crop top, barely covering her underboobs and shorts that exposed her legs, Katara was mortified. A loud squeal escaped her lips and Katara rushed into her room, slamming the door shut. 

* * *

Zuko smirked at his friend rushing back to her room. It wasn’t the embarrassment, it was what she was wearing. He and Katara had only known each other for a little over a month but in that time he had come to learn how she defies many of her culture’s views on women. 

_ They had agreed to go for a walk. The day was sunnier and hotter than anticipated so they had opted for a cold drink and taken a seat on a bench by a tree whose leaves shielded them from the sun. Much to Zuko’s displeasure.  _

_ “Is that why you chose to minor in Women’s Studies?”  _

_ Katara nodded. “I just think that women can, and should, be able to do what men do. And that includes wearing whatever they want. My mother never implemented those traditions on me.” A smile appeared on Zuko’s face. “But my Gran-Gran, though.”  _

_ Zuko snickered as Katara recounted the times her Gran-Gran corrected her sitting pose, way of walking, and went as far as measuring her dress to ensure that it wasn’t too short even when it reached her ankles.  _

_ “But sometimes, I can’t help but feel that I’m not doing much to change old traditions.” Zuko saw her rubbing her elbow and knew what that meant.  _

_ “I think you are.”  _

_ Her eyes shut at him. “What?”  _

_ “I think you are changing traditions.” He looked at the park. “By doing what you are doing now, I’m sure you are inspiring girls from your culture to do the same regardless of what anybody says.”  _

_ The hand that was rubbing her elbow went to playing with the strand of hair by her side cheek. “You really think so?” She said in a low voice. _

_ Zuko nodded. “And I can imagine that Women Studies isn’t a course that men from your culture would expect a woman to study.”  _

_ Katara’s lips pressed into a straight line, wanting to speak but feeling a little speechless as those were her exact thoughts when she chose ‘Women Studies’ as her minor.  _

_ “Katara,” he looked at her again, “I’m sure you’re taking the necessary steps to changing the view on women your culture has.”  _

_ The wind blew in her hair and a few strands wavered before her eyes so Zuko gently tucked the strands behind her ear and gave her a small smile. It earned him a blush, which made his smile grow a bit more.  _

The corners of his mouth ticked upwards as he closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen. Not without looking at her door as he passed by. 

The smile that once were, was no more when he opened the door to find empty ramen cups on the kitchen table, pots and pans filling the hub and the actual stove covered in all sorts of… colours. “Ehh…” 

When he looked to his side, he nearly puked at the sight of a half eaten sandwich with a fly having its way with it. Zuko took a step out and closed the door. 

Think of something sweet. Think of something sweet. Think of something sweet. 

Katara in her pyjamas. 

. . . . 

Wrong thing! He scolded himself for thinking such thoughts when he already had Mai. Not that finding Katara beautiful was a crime. Well, unless you were Mai. But- ugh! How could he possibly forget the feeling of her- on him. Or when she ran to her room with her- on full display for him to ogle at. Gosh, she felt so soft when he hugged her. And all he could do was tap her head, he should have hugged her with his entire being to get a good feel, touch, of what he was missing out on. 

That’s enough Zuko, he thought. The more he thought about running his hands down her curvy waist the harder it was to contain his excitement in his nether regions. 

He couldn’t do this to Mai. Not when-

*Buzz* 

He brought his phone out and sighed at the name: Mai. But he swiped, anyway. 

“Zuko, I miss you. Let’s meet up tonight.” She said in her usual monotonous voice. 

Did she miss him? Or did she miss having him on top of her? After her behaviour in the cafe a month ago, Zuko thought it was best to keep a little distance between them. So he thought, until Mai came at midnight that same day to apologise and make it good between him and her by offering herself for that night. And so here he was. Again. “I have a session with Katara-”

“Again?! You two have been working non-stop for a project that won’t mean anything because it's the first year. Hellooo, reminder that first year grades don’t matter?”

Zuko winced. It might not matter to her, but it mattered to Katara. He knew just how ambitious she was from the lectures and their seminar classes. To Katara, she didn’t care what year it was, she wanted to do good regardless and he wasn’t going to let her down in the slightest.

“I know, but it’s important to Ka-” he stopped. He sighed. “-to me.” 

Mai snorted. “Since when? Wasn’t ‘Businesses Management’ your major? Why would you even want to do ‘Social studies’?” 

Zuko leaned against the wall, feeling all power drain from his legs. “I told you, it’s so…” he said in a low whisper as he didn’t want Katara to hear, “it’s so that I can get better at talking to people.” 

“Why is that so important when you are going to inherit your father’s company anyways. I mean, it’s not like anybody, other than the CEO, matters.”

Zuko clutched his hands. “Well, I don’t think so. I’ll have to go. See you.” 

“Wait! Will I still see you tonight?” 

“Not sure, bye.” 

“Zu-” 

*Clank* 

Zuko released a tiresome breath into the hall. 

* * *

Katara had changed into a pair of jeans and knotted tie shirt, showing a bit of midriff. When she had her hand on the door handle, she heard Zuko talking to someone. 

There was a point in their conversation where Zuko’s voice was a low whisper and she couldn’t quite hear it but she could tell that he was growing irate by the minute. And she knew straight away who was on the other line. When he seemed to have hung up, she put on the biggest smile she could possibly make and walked out. When all she found was a Zuko sitting against the wall, with his head facing the ceiling, that smile fell at the drop of a hat. “Zuko, what’s wrong?” 

She took a seat next to him, not caring about their hips melting against one another. She saw him exhale and although he was mad, she couldn’t help but brush his hair away so she could dazzle at his side face. 

“Zu-” He twisted his head to meet her eyes and Katara could not hide her flustered cheeks in time. 

“Is minoring in ‘Social studies’ to improve my social skills… sad?”

The things she wanted to say to Mai if she could get her hands on her- how could she make Zuko feel this way? How could she ever give Zuko a reason to be upset when he was so- Zuko?! “No, of course not.”

He held her stare, as if her answer was not convincing enough. Katara smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Although, I don’t know why  _ you  _ would want to improve your social skills.” 

His face fell. “I knew it. CEOs are just meant to be…” An image of his father popped off and he couldn’t stop the shiver from running down his spine. Something he knew Katara could feel from his shoulders. 

“No.” Katara crawled in front of him and leaned her head so she was looking up at Zuko which earned her a blush from him. She had to bite her lower lip from smiling at how cute he was looking right now. “I meant, I don’t know why you would want to improve your social skills when they are just fine.” 

* * *

Had it not been for what she said, Katara biting her lip would have made Zuko do unspeakable things as a taken man. Zuko did not know what he would have done, but he knew that he wouldn’t regret it. 

“You really think I’m- that my social skills are… good?” 

The smile Katara put on her face was one of the kindest, warmest and sweetest smiles he had ever seen. It was so comparable to his mother’s that all he wanted to do was pull Katara into a tight hug.

“Well you are my best friend, aren’t you?” 

Zuko’s eyes widened. “Best-”

“Yes,  _ best _ friend. Not just my friend, but my  _ best  _ friend.” She covered her chuckle with her hand. 

Zuko smiled. His smile grew. It grew, grew and grew until his muscles ached. Because the person he was looking at, the person who he somewhat wished was more than his best friend in this moment, was smiling just as much at him. 

“Thank you, Katara.” 

* * *

After the horror state that was Katara’s- no, Sokka’s kitchen mess, they opted to work in her room. On her double bed. And Zuko was laying down with his iPad on his stomach, going through articles. But what was really making it hard for Katara to focus was the little bit of stomach he was showing. And she could see the line that led to his- Katara cleared her throat. He eyed her. “Is something the matter?” 

Katara shook her head for longer than she had expected. “I-It’s nothing.” She cleared her throat, again. 

*Buzz*

They both looked at each other before searching for their devices. It was Katara’s and she made a face when she saw the name. 

“Who is it?” Zuko asked. 

Katara grimaced and muttered quietly.“Just someone I know.” 

She swiped. 

“Sweetie! I wanted to know how you were doing.” 

“I’m doing fine, thank you.” She said in a low voice as her cheeks were heating. She hoped that Zuko had not heard Aang’s “sweetie”. But it was obvious that he had as he tried to suppress a grin. 

“Aang, I’m busy-”

“Oh, with what?” 

“With my group project. I’m wi- I will call later.” 

“You’re with Zuko, aren’t you?” 

Katara sighed. She didn’t want to hurt him, yet she didn’t want to hide the fact that she was with Zuko because she wasn’t embarrassed. “Yes, but as I’ve said many times, he is my partner so it’s only-”

“Yeah, yeah. You can’t help spending too much time with him.” 

She could tell that he rolled his eyes when he said it. Didn’t help in suppressing her temperament.“Aang, I’ll call you later.” 

Aang scoffed. “It’s 7PM.” 

7PM? Katara looked at her phone and gasped at how long they had been at it. Oh that sounded so wrong. Yet… the voice that usually scolded her for such thoughts was nowhere to be heard. “Yeah, well, that just shows how hard we have been working.” 

“You two must be tired of sitting in the kitchen for hours.” 

Katara blushed at the fact that they had been working her room all along, and on her bed nonetheless. She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of being in- No! No. She could not think such naughty thoughts. But then- she stole a look at Zuko who went a hand through his hair- oh, why did she have to look at that exact moment! With his arm resting on his stomach. Just seeing his chest rise and fall with every breath made Katara wonder what it would feel like being wrapped around his arm in that moment. All she wanted was-!

“Sweetie?!” 

“No, I’m not dirty minded!”

Utter silence befell the room. When she heard that Aang was about to speak, she said. “Look, my hands are full with Zuko-Eh, I mean I need him-No, just! BYE!”

“Wait, what!” 

*Clank*

Zuko, without looking up from his iPad, said. “Trouble in paradise?” 

Katara rolled her eyes at him. But that charming smirk on his face said it all. Oh, how she wanted to attack those lips with her own! “You sound just like my brother.” 

This time he looked at her. “You have a brother?” 

“Yeah, but he’s-” her phone buzzed again and she nearly chucked it away until she saw that it was a message. It was an invitation to a flat party. 

On Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as they say on Halloween: Trick or treat? This chapter was more a fluff-filled chapter before things hit the fan for, Katara? Zuko? Or both? Although I do wonder, what do you think is going to happen on Halloween night for both Zuko and Katara? This is rated 'M' so any scenario is pretty much fair game :) 
> 
> Alright, that's about it :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> See you later.


	6. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind reminder that this story is rated 'M' for a reason and this chapter will contain mature themes that may be triggering. So proceed with caution. Enjoy :)

A Halloween flat party. Next Friday. It was already Tuesday of that same week and Katara was sitting by the kitchen table with her empty coffee mug in her hand. 

A Halloween party, huh. Katara was never a party person in high school. But that was partly because Aang downright forbad her from going because “it’s a waste of time”. Katara rolled her eyes at that. It wasn’t because of Aang that she didn’t go, it was just… she thought that parties just weren’t her thing. 

The door flung open and Sokka waltzed in with a helmet that resembled a wolf and a costume that resembled the wolf armor in the comics about Waterbenders from when they were young. 

“Pretty neat, huh?” Sokka said, flexing his arms. “This is my costume for Friday.” 

Katara tried to look as uninterested as possible. But seeing Sokka in that outfit reminded her of this role model from the same comic book, the Painted Lady. She admired her for how courageous and inspiring she was and if she were to go to the Halloween party she would dress up as her. 

“You’re coming, right?” 

“What?” She started. She leaned her cheek against her palm, looking away from Sokka. “Why would I go to a party?” She muttered under her breath. 

It went quiet for a while until she heard Sokka slide the kitchen chair closer to her. She could feel his look on her. It was  _ that _ look. “Is it because of Aang?” 

She shot her eyes at him. “It has nothing to do with-” 

Sokka raised his eyebrows in a ‘you know I’m right’ manner and she hated it. Because he wasn’t wrong. 

Katara opened her mouth but the words did not want to corporate, so she sighed in frustration. “And so what if it is?” She whispered. 

A certain black-haired boy popped in her head and she felt guilty. She had to admit that she had never had so much fun with a guy before. Not even with Aang. Yes, Aang brought out the child in her at times. But Zuko could do the same and allow her to be a 20-year old.

She loved Aang. Well, he had become a pain lately, but Katara knew that it was because he cared so much for her. She couldn’t hurt him anymore than she already has by ogling over Zuko as much as she had. Her shoulders fell. She was a horrible girlfriend and Aang didn’t deserve this. She wanted to make him happy. At least give him one happy news. And that was by not attending the Halloween party. 

And besides, women were better off not going to parties when things can go so wrong for them. She knew that men gained more out of parties than women. It was evident in her family whenever they had any gathering and the men were all over the place, drunk out of their mind. The women would continue gossiping, having a small glass to keep them sane and… Katara knew that was the way it should be, right? 

So she braced her chest forward in a newfound resolution. Or so she thought. Until Sokka’s question. 

“Do you want to go?” 

“I-” She stopped. 

She wanted to. She really wanted to. “I-” 

“Is it because of Aang or is it our culture that prevents you from taking that step forward?” 

The word ‘step’ brought her back to the conversation Zuko and she rubbed her elbow as a result. Her lips squirmed. These were the times she was grateful for Suki coming into Sokka’s life. Had they had this conversation in high school, Sokka would have been on Aang’s side. In fact that’s what happened but then for their senior year, he encouraged her to do… stuff that otherwise isn’t acceptable by women in their culture. 

“I-”

_ I’m sure you’re taking the necessary steps to changing the view on women your culture has. _

A smile came on her face. “I’m going.” 

Sokka smiled with her. “That’s my lil’ sis. Now,” he stood from his chair, “let’s get you, your costume.” 

“Oh, but I haven’t told you what I want to be.” 

Katara closed her eyes as Sokka ruffled through her hair. “Siiily, you really think I could forget the times you would smear your face with jam to mimic the ‘Painted Lady’ when we were kids?” 

“Sokka.” She breathed. 

“So, what do you say?” He said, holding his hand up high.

She smiled, rising from her chair and holding her hand up. “Let’s do this, Sokka!” 

“Let’s go, Katara.” 

And they high fived. 

* * *

After Katara and Sokka were done shopping for her costume, she went to her room to video chat with her dad. She hadn’t spoken to him since they moved to campus. Her dad had moved to the Northern Water State for work in May, after her mom’s death. Katara wasn’t going to lament on the pain when the image of her dad popped on her screen. 

“Katara!” 

“Pa’!” She happily exclaimed. 

And they spoke for hours on end. From what he said, the north had different customs from the south, which were favorable in her dad’s opinion. His job as a legislator was smooth. But that was just natural since her dad had made a name from himself in the south and was actually requested to aid the north so they could take the necessary steps forward. He had recently, in June, gotten a new assistant. 

“I’m sure you would like her if you met her.” 

Katara raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“She did Social Studies as well as Women Studies in her university time. Her reasoning for those were so similar to yours I couldn’t help but shed a tear at how much I was reminded of you.” He jokingly wiped an invisible tear. 

“Oh, pa’ you’re so dramatic.” Katara chuckled. “We might meet since Sokka and I are planning on coming over for Christmas.” 

“You will love her. She’s lovely and her children are studying in Republic City as well.” 

“Really, what’s her name?” 

She heard masculine voice from the other side and Hadoka nodded to the person before looking back at her. “I gotta go, princess. I’ll talk another time.” 

As he moved his mouse to close the tab, he lastly said. “Oh, and her name is Ursa.” 

* * *

“Oh, Zuko!” Mai cried as she reached her 4th climax. She collapsed on his chest, trying to catch her breath. 

“Zuko, hug me.” She huffed out. He wrung his arms around her waist. 

“You’re coming to the Halloween party with me, Ty Lee and Azula, you know.” 

Zuko exhaled. “Whatever.” 

Mai raised her head to find Zuko staring into the ceiling. “What’s wrong with you?”

What was wrong was that he couldn’t get a certain cobalt-eyed woman out of his mind. Ever since the day of their study session at Katara’s flat, her hugs had become more meaningful to him. When they hugged right before he left. He had lost himself in her embrace. He inhaled the sweet smell of lavender and that scent was now stuck in his nostrils. Until next time, which was next week, he would have to do with the lingering scent of hers. 

When they separated, his hands were still on her waist and all he wanted was to give them a light squeeze but he quickly let go before he pulled her into a- Zuko sighed. What would his mom say to him for having indecent thoughts about another woman while his girlfriend was laying on him?

He had still not forgotten her words. 

_ Well you are my best friend, aren’t you? _

Best...

_ Yes,  _ best _ friend. Not just my friend, but my  _ best _ friend. _

The corner of his lip tucked upwards. His head slid over to one side. Katara. 

Katara. 

“Katara…”

“ZUKO!” Mai lifted herself from him, her eyebrows squinting. “What. Did. You. Just say?”

When she got no response, not even a look, she leaned down and bit his neck, sucking it until- “Ow!” 

“You just said her name.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Mai continued. “That  _ girl’s  _ name. Ka- I can’t even finish it.” 

Zuko knew he should be embarrassed for saying another girl’s name when in bed, naked, with one’s girlfriend but… nothing in him wanted to explain himself so he simply said. “She’s not so bad once you get to know her.” 

Mai scoffed. “I don’t want to hear anymore. You’re coming with me to the Halloween party on Friday and that’s it!” 

She made her way out, picking her clothes up and slamming the door on her way out. 

Zuko sighed. 

* * *

Aside from seeing Katara during seminars and lectures, they hadn’t been talking much. Usually they saved all the talking for the study session. But Zuko knew that he was more quiet than usual because Katara had asked him if he was okay on Friday morning. All he wrote was:  _ I’m okay. Hehe, just tired.  _

She replied with a sky bison emoji, but even that couldn’t make Zuko smile. It hurt to tell a small, yet innocent, white lie. He couldn’t lie to Katara. He didn’t want to. And if she were to ask him in person he wouldn’t know what to say. Because he didn’t know why he was feeling so down. 

He just… felt unfulfilled. Like there was something lacking in his life. And he didn’t know what. He had a girlfriend who, despite her moments, loved him. He was to inherit his father’s multi-millionaire company once he graduated university. And best of all, he had made friends with the 2 best people in his life. Sokka and Katara.

Yet he wanted more. 

Zuko shook his head before putting on his mask and heading out with Azula to the school campus. 

Once they arrived they headed over to Mai’s flat where Azula picked Ty Lee up and took her in her room. 

“ _ What _ are you wearing?” Mai said, with her fan covering her mouth. The displeasure in her eyes was evident enough. 

“I’m the Blue Spirit.” He opened his arms to give her a proper look of his costume. 

“You know I like him.” He said in a nonchalant tone. 

Mai rolled her eyes and something in Zuko’s chest stung. “I know but… urgh, hopefully people will dress up as something more lame than this.”

Zuko said nothing. Zuko thanked the spirits that he was wearing his mask because the face he was pulling would send them into a round of argument. 

When Azula and Ty Lee were finished they headed for the party. And all Zuko could think of was for it all to end. He couldn’t wait for Mai to announce her boredom, take him to her room and then he would quietly sneak out.

As with every party, they were loud, some were shouting from the top of their lungs and others were busy eating each other out. All those things Mai didn’t like yet she came anyway. Zuko saw how she was sitting next to Azula and Ty Lee making out, on her phone. Zuko walked away before she saw him. 

As Zuko turned over, he felt a tiny bump on his chest. When he looked down all he saw was a large hat with transparent blinds covering her face. When the person looked up he immediately recognised the face paintings. 

“You’re the Painted Lady.” He said through his mask, which he had yet to take off. 

“And you’re the Blue Spirit!” 

Zuko was taken aback. “Y-You know about the Blue Spirit?” 

She nodded. “You could say that we are two sides of the same coin.” 

Zuko smirked through his mask. His hand absentmindedly reached for his mask and removed it. “Who-”

“Zuko?!” The Painted Lady removed her hat to reveal the woman whose face had been stuck in his mind for a while. 

“Katara?!” 

“You’re the Blue Spirit?” 

“You’re the Painted Lady?!” 

Even in her costume, her voluptuous figure caught his eyes. The way her costume presented her breasts in such a perfectly proportionate way aroused him. He could only imagine how soft- his eyes traveled down to her round hips that were begging for his hands to roam each and every spot-

Zuko saw a smile grow on Katara’s plump lips and before he knew it she threw herself on him. “K-Katara, wh-what’s wrong?” 

“Parties are draining, I can’t believe my brother attended each and every one of them back in high school.” 

“Oh-” Stuttering grins escaped his lips before it turned into a round of chuckle. 

“I’m so happy to see you here.” She looked up at him. “Now, I won’t be alone.” 

As Zuko was about to respond they heard a loud voice from behind them. Before he knew it, a hand aggressively pulled his shoulder towards them and away from Katara’s hug. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing with  _ my  _ boyfriend?!” 

Zuko was raised to be a gentleman by his mother. But there were times where he truly wanted to tell Mai off. He had almost done so when Mai demanded his presence as Zuko and Katara came down the stairs at his uncle’s cafe. 

He knew he would have to step in and- “I was hugging my best friend.” 

. . . 

“Best friend?! You two?” 

Katara took her eyes from Mai and landed them on Zuko, giving him a tiny smile. “Our costumes are inspired by comic figures who did good for others, aren’t we?” 

If Zuko had it in him he would shove Mai, who was now standing between him and Katara, away and hug Katara. Tightly. 

Mai said through gritted teeth. “Don’t get ahead of yourself just because you are his partner on that lame course of yours.” 

“If it wasn’t for that ‘lame’ course, I wouldn’t have met him, so.” She shrugged. 

Oh, the things Zuko wanted to do to Katara now! How she continued to preserve such grace and elegance in the face of Mai was such a turn on. Just like the Painted Lady in the comic books he read. He wanted to thank her. With his lips. On hers. 

He did not just think that. No, he couldn’t have. That was wrong… to Mai. He didn’t have enough time to process that thought… the thought about his lips on Katara’s as Mai stomped off into the crowd. 

He blinked. And the distance between him and Katara had been cut. He could feel his heart accelerate into dangerous levels when her eyes fell on his lips and then his neck… and that’s where her smile slightly fell. 

“That’s what couples do, right?” 

Zuko lifted his sleeve to cover for the hickey. “Katara, I-”

It was what couples do, is what he wanted to say. It’s what he would have said weeks ago, yet… he was worried because of the hurt on her face. No. He was not going to allow Mai to ruin this party for Katara. 

He grabbed her hand which earned him a surprised look from her. A tiny part of him was happy that she didn’t pull away. “You want to go outside for a bit? For a change in scenery?” 

She happily agreed. 

* * *

As they say, the night is young. Zuko had no recollection of how long they had been outside but he knew that he was savoring each and every moment with Katara until they had to go back. They had even swapped hats and masks with each other in their attempt to re-enact the other’s comichero. 

Katara’s loveable laugh filled the starry night and he wanted to keep it that way so he would purposefully mess up scenes from the comics about the Blue Spirit. Although he couldn’t account for the time he slipped on a rotten banana. 

“And that’s how the Blue Spirit learned how to be so flexible, by slipping on a banana.” 

Katara slammed against the wall to catch herself from falling from her laughing. “Oh, Zuko that's gold!”

He smiled at her before pulling his phone up to check the time. Several missed calls and unread messages from Mai. But there was a message from his sister, Azula, about an emergency regarding their father. Zuko looked at Katara who was busy wiping a tear from her eyelashes before looking back on his phone. Another message popped from Azula and his eyes widened. 

“It can’t be…” 

“Zuko?” Katara had stopped laughing and had worry in her eyes. 

“It’s…” He couldn’t process Azula’s message and he gestured towards the block. “I-I’ll be back.” And he dashed off. 

* * *

Katara was a little hurt by Zuko’s sudden need to leave, but he said he would be back so- “Katara, is that you?” 

Katara flinched at the familiar voice behind her. In her mind she was praying that she would be wrong when she turned around to find- “Jet.”

* * *

Making his way up the stairs and having to navigate through the crowd, Zuko could not believe that this was finally happening. His mother. She-

“Uf! Watch where you are!- Zuko?!” 

“Sokka?!” Urgh, the stench of alcohol from Sokka was so strong. 

What was supposed to be a quick chat turned into a long conversation on how they had been these past few weeks since they hadn’t seen each other. They had only conversed over the phone.

And Zuko, despite wanting answers from Azula, was happy that he had run into Sokka. His first true guy friend. 

* * *

If there’s one thing Sokka had warned her about when it came to men was when she could smell alcohol on them. And Jet, her former crush, reeked of it. She had to close her nose with her fingers. 

“Jet, what are you doing here?” 

With his usual slacker aura, he swaggered over to her with a few wobbly steps in between. “I could be asking you the same thing,” he said with a smirk as he popped something in his mouth, “beautiful.” 

Katara didn’t know why, but she reached for Zuko’s mask and held onto it tight. “I’m taken, Jet.” 

“Yeah, by that little monk wannabe who hasn’t even fucked you yet.” 

Katara choked at his straightforwardness. And her mind betrayed her even more by showing her images of the hickeys she had seen on Zuko over time. Just why would she be thinking about this now- “Jet!” 

Katara had only blinked before Jet had her pinned against the wall with his face so close to hers she could feel his breath against her cheek. She was a strong woman. She could do this. She could-

“Ever since I saw you in the library and saw how thick you’d become I’ve been wanting fuck you.” 

“Don’t even think abou-!” The strong and bitter taste of alcohol invaded her mouth as Jet smacked his lips on hers, aggressively roaming her mouth with his tongue. 

No. 

His free hand groped her breasts and squeezed it, roughly. 

No. 

He bent his knee against her nether regions while his free hand went from her breast and rubbed her waist up and down. No, please. Katara violently rustled, trying to break free but his one hand bound her two wrists above her head. 

She was a strong woman. She was strong. “No…” She was Katara. She was-she was strong. Yet the wavering tears around her eyelashes spilled all over her cheeks. When he broke away from her, his hand clasped her mouth. 

He bound her wrists together by a string he pulled from his shirt. He entered his head between her arms and carried her up. Her mouth opened and his tongue once again invaded her.

Although the smell of alcohol was overwhelming,  _ his _ scent still lingered. It oozed from his mask that she dropped while he was tying her wrists. Her eyes hopelessly wandered to the group of guys smoking a blocks away. She hoped that they could see how she was getting violated but as she made eye contact with one, he looked away.

She wanted to- She wanted to do- Her mind was getting hazy. And her head was spinning. It wasn’t just alcohol she could taste but… but before Katara could even begin to make sense of her situation, everything went black.

* * *

“So, Sokka, I have to go. My sister called me.” 

“Oh, that reminds me! My sister is here, too.” 

Zuko stopped in his tracks. “Really?” 

Sokka nodded, proudly. “It’s her first party and she is definitely in the contenders for ‘best costume’” 

Zuko grinned. “Oh, what is she dressed up as?” 

“You wouldn’t guess it.” 

Zuko’s eyes slide to the left. Then to the right. “Ehhh…”

“The Painted Lady!” 

. . . .

“The what?...” 

“The Painted Lady! You know, from the comics! Her name is Katara but I haven’t seen her. Knowing her she probably went home or…” 

As Sokka continued his rambling, Zuko was left speechless. Katara was Sokka’s sister? Sokka’s sister was Katara. Katara’s brother was Sokka. And he had just left his best friend’s sister out in the wild in the middle of the night. 

Fuck.

He hurriedly made his way to the sofa Azula said she was sitting at after bidding Sokka a quick farewell. He had to hurry back to Katara, now. 

When Zuko only saw Mai, he desperately asked. “Where’s Azula?” 

“What do you mean?” She said in a monotone while checking her nails. 

“Mai, this is not funny. I have somewhere to be-”

“Is that  _ her  _ hat?!” Mai’s eyes narrowed at Katara’s hat. Zuko pinched his nose to control his anger but Mai just stood from her chair. She reached for the hat but Zuko took a step back. 

“Mai.” He breathed in fury. “Where. Is. Azula?” 

Mai glared at him for a moment before shrugging. “At our flat with Ty Lee, why?” 

“What?” He whispered. 

“I just asked her to make some shit up so you would come back to me since you weren’t answering my calls or text messages!” 

Zuko fell into a raging silence. His hands kept clenching and unclenching. He did not have the strength to look at her or even use his voice at her anymore

“How could you use my mother like that?” 

She lowered her fan a bit and said in a tone that was different from her usual. “Zuko, I-” 

Zuko turned his back. And walked away. He walked faster, faster and faster until he was running down the stairs and nearly blew the door open. He hoped to find Katara. He was going to hug her and apologise for- she wasn’t there. But he saw his mask on the ground. And- Oh he should have ever left her! Zuko’s nerves were trembling at all the possibilities, all of them being negative. She could have gone home as Sokka suggested but that could never explain her leaving his mask behind like that. 

He looked all over to find any sign of Katara and where she could possibly be. He walked all around the block, no sign. He moved to the next one. No sign. He scurried away and tried to find the security guards on campus. 

“Sorry, but we haven’t seen a girl with your descriptions. Is she your girlfriend?” 

Zuko was panting. “She’s not my girlfriend. But she means a lot to me and it’s important that I find her. Can we check the surveillance cameras?” 

The man shook his head. “School buildings are closed from midnight. We can try-” 

Zuko roared as he ran into the campus blocks. He tried block H, J, B, D, A and finally C. Her block. The last bit of hope he had for his search. He desperately dialed the number to her flat. 

*Beep* *Beep*

Again. 

*Beep* *Beep*

Again. He did it again, and again and again. Maybe she was asleep, maybe she was just- he pulled his phone to call her. His feet wandered away from her block, slowly. They knew that she wasn’t there but his mind was in denial. He couldn’t believe that she wasn’t there. If she wasn’t there then where else could she be-

*Beep* Leave a message after this- 

“UH!” He slammed his fist into a tree. “Katara.” 

When he exited the campus blocks he looked towards the university. He prayed to all spirits above that she was there. If something happened to her. He ran. If something happened to her. He ran faster

The swords attached to his back might be plastic but he was going to use them. He was going to use them if he saw her hurt. If he saw just one tear fall from her beautiful face he would- he would! 

He had made a resolve to himself. To be the rock she needed when she was feeling down and if leaving her outside made her cry he would! 

_ Katara, please. Be safe. _

* * *

“Uuu, I can’t wait to start with her mouth.”

How long had it been? 

“Who said you’re getting a turn?” 

“Come on, you just want her pussy! I’ll take dat ass for the night.”

“Hey, you said we would have some fun, too!” 

How long had she been laying on the cold grass, tied to her wrists? 

“Oi, all I did was hide behind you guys because I didn’t want to get caught! What’s it to ya?” 

It was cold. She was freezing. She... Where was she? She wanted to go home. She wanted her brother. She wanted her mother. Her father. Just anyone! She just wanted to run away. Warm droplets of water ran across her nose. The lump in her throat was wobbly and her body, trembling, had curled into a ball. She wanted to go home. 

Her voice was shaking. Her mouth, though wavering, parted. She was not going to lose. She was not… she was so scared. She just wanted to- 

“AAAHHH!!!” 

“What the fuck!” One said. 

“Shut her up!” The other said. 

All she could hear was scrambling. And even more scrambling before she felt something cover her mouth. 

She had done it. She had done it and nothing. Sokka. Her father. Any-

Zuko. 

Zuko. How she wished she could bury her head in his chest like last time. How she wished she could feel his arms around her and hold her until she told him to let go. How she wished-

“I will  _ kill _ all of you!” He roared. Her Blue Spirit had roared from behind the other guys. 

And so it rained. And it continued to rain over Katara’s cheeks as she watched Zuko dance through all of them, knocking them out cold. And when he came to Jet, he took his time. Was it because Jet stood closest to her or was it because he could tell from her eyes that he had been the one to hurt her so? 

She didn’t know. All she knew was that Zuko had come. 

He had come for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuu, damn! That was... that was quite... how about I ask you, what did you think of this chapter? :) This chapter was quite lengthy, so hopefully it wasn't too much. I was actually supposed to post this chapter yesterday but I had taken a nap and... you can imagine the rest ^^; Since the party in the story took place on a Friday, I found it rather fitting so I guess it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> See you later!


	7. Tears, and then some

When she screamed, it was as though an invisible force had led him directly to his source. To the person he had allowed to be taken away because of his negligence. And if he saw just one scratch he would do more than just rough the people up. He would smash his fist into their face, land a blow to their belly and finally deliver a punch to their jaw with all his force. 

She was trembling, she was crying. From the dried tear marks she had been crying before. For how long? How long had she been laying on the ground, freezing. He noticed a dirty cloth around her mouth and- there was only one left. The guy who stood closest to her who was dressed as some sort of freedom fighter. 

Disgusting. 

Before the guy could flinch, Zuko dashed and swung his plastic swords at his face. He sheathed his swords and went for a punch to his face, then another one, and a final one before swiping his leg beneath him. Zuko climbed on top of him and delivered the final blow that knocked the man out cold. 

He could hear her scramble on the grass and he was by her side in an instant. He didn’t know where to begin. Should he wipe away the tears that streamed like a waterfall? Should he carry her to safety in case they wake up? Though he wouldn’t mind giving them a round two. Or should he- the cloth had come off her mouth.

“Zuko!” She cried. 

“Katara.” He helped her sit up and began to untie her wrists and before he knew it she threw herself at him bawling sorrowful cries in his ears. 

“Zuko!” She cried again, this time with a sharp tone to her shaky voice. 

His arms wrung around her waist and he held her close, tightly. He didn’t trust the world to be gentle to her if he let go. “I’m so-”

“I’m so happy you came back for me.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened. That wasn’t what he had expected her to say. He had expected yelling, dismissal, a few curse words, he had expected her to hate him for what happened to her! Why wasn’t she- he was going to ask her at a later point. Right now she was still trembling and freezing and all she needed was to rest. 

“Let’s get you home.” He said, still not breaking their embrace. 

In a rusty voice she said. “He… he knows which block I live in.” 

He nudged his face against her neck and could smell the alcohol all over her. How he hoped her being clothed meant that they hadn’t done anything… far worse than he could imagine. 

“Fuck.” He breathed. There was only one place he could think of. 

It was then he fought against his willpower to let go of her, with only his hands being on her shoulder. Her hands immediately found his. “Would you mind,” he bit his lip, “would you mind coming to my place then?” 

Her face paintings had been smeared from all the crying and all he wanted was for a way to re-paint them on. His staring had distracted him from her answer and he blinked when she spoke his name again. 

“Huh?” 

“What are we waiting for?” She said in a low voice. 

He blinked again. 

“I won’t mind coming to your place.” 

His face moved slightly closer to hers. “Are you sure?” 

He saw a slight blush on her cheeks and he didn’t miss the uptick on the corner of her mouth before she nodded. He nodded in confirmation before slowly rising with her, his hand holding hers. His free arm guided her back, just in case. 

They made it to the parking lot and Zuko brought out his car key remote to unlock the doors. He guided Katara to the passenger seat. “Are you okay with sitting in the passenger seat?” 

Katara barely responded before he opened the door. When he could tell she was adjusted properly and comfortably he reached for the seatbelt and strapped it on. “I’m going to slam the door, okay?” 

She gave him a small smile. He slammed the door and made his way to his car seat. Zuko looked at Katara with concern. With sluggish shoulders, interwoven fingers and dried tear marks Zuko’s eyes looked away in defeat. There was nothing he could say or do to make the situation better. All he could do was start the engine and step on the pedal. Not without a last look to ensure that there weren’t any tears he could wipe away. 

There were none.

* * *

Once the car stopped, she heard his voice speaking to her. She nodded and exited the car, only to ignore whatever else words he said to her as she gripped the hem of his custom. Katara’s eyes wandered around the 5 story penthouse apartment. She didn’t get to see the details as her feet were dragged forward by Zuko who walked her over to the lift. 

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

And they were there. They walked straight past the long corridor consisting of 3 locked rooms and the kitchen. They stopped by a door at the end of the corridor, and Zuko opened it. She heard him say: “This is my room.” 

The doors and panels were designed in a black wenge ravine. The master bedroom had an ensuite. The floor was carpet except for the area that beheld the black bathtub to the left with a golden mounted tub filler. The flooring was of a gray porcelain tile. Dark wood cabinets were built against the wall with 2 vessel sinks, with a wall mirror that reached the ceiling. Across a black furred sitting stool beside the tube was the entrance to a showerroom. A few steps next to the bathroom was a king-sized bed with two black bed stands, one with a flame-shaped lamp and the other with a picture. In front of the bed were two black leathered foot stools, one of them carried on a reed diffuser that must have been responsible for the overwhelming smell of sandalwood. 

Zuko walked past her and she followed closely behind him. The pillows and bedsheets were painted in a dark red with dragon designs running along the duvet. Zuko patted the pillows and matted the duvets. He looked at her in pity. She hated it. 

She hated how weak she was. How weak she had been out there. Her dad and brother taught her the basics of self defense and she had still let Jet take advantage of her. She was going to show them that she was more than that. She was more than that woman who cried herself unconscious and- 

“I will be sleeping in the living room.” 

“Huh?” 

Zuko looked at her in surprise. “You will sleep in my room while I take the living room. My sister doesn’t allow visitors in her room.” 

She saw him make his way around his bed, past her and towards the door. He was going to leave. He was going to leave her alone. That was what she needed. Yes, she needed to be alone and recollect her-

_Ever since I saw you in the library and saw how thick you’ve become I’ve been wanting fuck you_

-her… thoughts. She-

_Uuu, I can’t wait to start with her mouth._

No. 

_Come on, you just want her pussy! I’ll take dat ass for the night._

Zuko.

_I will_ kill _all of you!_

“Zuko!” She cried. She ignored the flood of tears as she sprinted for Zuko who had no time to turn around before she caught him. She knew she was being a mess, right now. She knew she was being pathetic. She had constantly shown the world the strong and independent woman that she was-- that she ought to be to get as far as she did. What would her mother say to see her in such a state that she couldn’t face the problem on her own. That wasn’t the woman her mother had raised! But now. Just for now all she wanted was- “Protect me, please.”

She wanted him. She wanted him to protect her. “Zuko.” She rubbed her head against his back, tightening her grip as she feared he would disappear into thin air and then Jet would- “Please, stay.” 

The trembling in her almost came to a stop when she felt his soft and warm hands on hers. He twisted in her hold, still having said nothing. What did he think of her? Did he think of her as nothing but a weakling who he had expected more from? She had dragged him away from the party, from his girlfriend. He must think of her as a burden and after saving her she was still asking for more. How could she be so-

“Are you sure-”

“You’ve never hurt me.” She cried, her voice being steady and confident. His eyes widened a bit. And then a squeal sounded. And so she cried. Her head fell on his chest. “I feel safe with you, Zuko.” She whispered. 

“Katara.” His hand softly caressed her hair. 

The lump in her throat was so heavy that speaking hurt but she still fought through. “It was scary, Zuko. I thought I was going to be-” 

“Katara,” he gently guided her jaw to his face, “I won’t let anything happen to you anymore.” 

Was all he needed to say. It was all she needed to hear. Because she knew it was all needed right now. Zuko, here. With her. “So, please stay with me. I’m going to apologise to Mai and anybody that I have to. I don’t care if I have to get down on my knees. Just please,” her hands made their ways to his, giving them a light squeeze, “stay.” 

He softly placed tender kisses on each finger tip without breaking eye contact from her. They made their way to the bed. He had gone out of his way to ensure that she was comfortable before laying next to her and holding her in an embrace. He held her so tight and close to him that breathing became difficult. 

And she didn’t mind it one bit. 

* * *

The sun was starting to set and as such, the evening rays of orange and pink shone through the window. Zuko beheld the beauty that was Katara as rays from the sun coloured her skin in a golden brown and left her voluminous brown hair glinting. He gently moved a few strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. As though they had their own mind, his fingers wandered down to her lips. With a careful press, he ravished in its soft and smooth feeling. He would take his sweet time planting kisses on each lip, from corner to corner. 

He didn’t realise just how close he had held her until he woke up and had to separate himself from her. Something he had not wanted to do as that night had been one of his best sleeps yet. He had cupped her cheek and caressed it to feel for any cry marks. There were none. But even when he made that mental note, his hand stayed on her cheek and his eyes on her. Her fingers were gripping onto his shirt and it brought him back to the time he had kissed each one of them. How he wanted to do it again. No, he wanted to take it further and kiss her lips. Just once. If not twice. Thrice-

Zuko released a tiring sigh, knowing how unrealistic that dream was. He thought it best to clear his mind through a shower. Once stripped, he made his way to his shower. He knew he couldn’t change the past but he should have never left her. Had he just been there none of this would have happened. The things they could have done to her. Just the thought scared him. And nothing usually scared Zuko. Well, except for the thought of Katara getting hurt from anything. What if she were to wake up and just leave because of how incompetent he had been? 

No! He couldn’t allow that to happen. He didn’t want to lose her. He would do anything she wanted if it meant she would forgive him for what happened to her. He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t lose such a beautiful, kind, loving, adorable, dorky and all out amazing person like that. Not her. Out of all people, not her. He didn’t want to lose her to anybody. Especially not to any man.

Zuko slide open the door to the kitchen and- 

“Where. Were. You?” 

“Mai, what are you- how did you get in here?” He did not have time for this. Evening had already set and it was only a matter of time before Katara would wake up. Or, could wake up. He woke as early as 6AM, and despite the commute from the outside she still didn’t wake up. He supposed she needed the extra rest to fully recover, and he was going to respect that. 

“I could be asking the same thing for _that_ girl.” 

Zuko took a deep breath from his anger at Mai’s refusal to call Katara by her name. “Her name is Katara.” He breathed in a low tone. For one to calm his anger. But also because he didn’t want to be too loud. 

“I don’t care!” Mai said, taking a step forward.

“Mai, she’s sleeping. Please, be quiet.” 

Mai audibly scoffed. “Or what?! Why do you care so much about that girl?!” 

“I told you, she’s my best friend-”

“That gives you no excuse to care for her as much as you are doing now! If you didn’t know, _I’m_ your girlfriend. Not her!” When his lips parted, she spoke again. This time even louder. “Tell me, Zuko. What has she done that has you on her leash?!” 

Zuko narrowed his eyes. “She doesn’t lie about my mother coming back like a _certain_ person did.” 

Mai’s eyes fell from his and she brought out her fan to hide behind it. Like she always did when he was pushing her into a corner. Next she would move closer to him, seductively, exposing either her leg or her shoulders in the process. However, it didn’t work this time. For all he could see was Katara moving closer, swinging those round hips of her to accentuate her voluptuous figure. Oh, how he could imagine those round and perky breasts of her bouncing for each step and- 

“Take me to your room.” He heard her whisper. “Zuko.” 

Katara.

“Zuko?” 

“Yes, Ka-” 

Mai. It was Mai who had pressed herself against him. He stepped back, whilst his hands pushed her away by her shoulders. “No.” 

“What do you mean ‘no’? You never say no to me.” 

Katara. “But this time I will.” 

“What?!” 

_You’ve never hurt me._

“Mai,” he started, gesturing towards the door, “could you please leave so I can-” 

Mai clapped her fan shut. “So you can what?! Huh?! Fuck her?!” She threw her fan onto the floor and it made a loud clunk noise, sliding across the floor and stopping by the foot of the couch. 

_I feel safe with you, Zuko._

“Mai! I said!-” 

“No!”

“MAI!” In the blink of an eye, Zuko appeared before Mai. He lightly grabbed her by the elbow. “You need to leave, now-” 

It felt like lightning in that moment and Zuko knew it would leave a mark. All he could hear was the sound of the slap echoing through the kitchen. Mai had never been violent in their relationship. Not even verbal. All she did was annoy him. She annoyed him to points where they would break up to then rekindle their relationship. But there was that part of him that wished he could have just walked away and never looked back. After the stunt she pulled at the party to get him back, he _really_ wished he had gone back to end it. But what could he do when she would come back, express her love for him and then make it up by taking him to bed? 

Ha, what a joke. What would his mother say?

The impact left Zuko falling back and facing away from the direction in which the strike came from. 

“Don’t you touch me, again. I’m done with you!” She hissed. But as fast as Mai had slapped Zuko away from her and uttered those words, she was gone.

And something in Zuko ached. Was there anything he could do right?

* * *

By the time she woke up, the moon had risen from its sleep. She had hoped to wake up to a certain someone next to her, but she had already asked him for so much. And besides, what would Aang say- well, what would he say to yesterday? This was all her fault. Had she just been stronger or just… more useful! This wouldn't have happened. She wouldn’t have burdened Zuko and he wouldn’t be fighting with his girlfriend. She had to make up for it, somehow. 

As Katara rolled over to the side, facing the window walls, she noticed the frame on the bed stand. She reached for it. It was a family portrait and she couldn’t help but giggle to herself by the young boy that must have been Zuko. However, her eyes were quickly fixated on the woman sitting behind him. She was a beauty. It explained why her son grew up to be the sexy man that he was. 

When she put the frame down she heard yelling and the sound of something being thrown and then… things went quiet before she heard: “Don’t you touch me, again. I’m done with you!”. It followed by a loud slam from what she assumed was the front door. 

As Katara set her foot down on the soft carpet, she stopped. She was still wearing her costume and for some reason, it was pulling on her. It was as though it was pulling her back from moving any further. Perhaps she could borrow one of Zuko’s- No! She had gotten too comfortable around him, and she had done nothing but be a bother to him. Thankfully she wore a red tank top and mid-thigh tights set. She stripped down to it and went her hand through her hair. She walked to the mirror by the bathroom counter. She was showing cleavage. A part of her wanted to leave it. But another part knew that it would send mixed signals. Especially after his fight with Mai. So she brought her hair to cover for it. 

She took a deep breath, pulled her shoulders back, chest forward and exhaled. She was going to make things better for Zuko. One way or another. She was going to be the one to make him happy from now on, she promised herself.

With that she stepped out of the room, the first thing she noticed was how spacious the combined living room and kitchen was. The kitchen, just like Zuko’s room, was very modern based. The kitchen counter top was wide and made of granite. The kitchen was L-shaped, starting from modern dark wood kitchen cabinets with silver handles to a dishwasher a cupboard away from the double bowl steel stink. She marked the bowl of fruits as the turning point as she, two cupboards further in, saw the gas stove with a turned on fan above it. The large stainless steel fridge marked the end of the L-shape. From the fridge to the other side of the room was a window wall and Katara couldn’t help but marvel at the view of the starry night sky with the moon on full display. 

Her eyes fell on the gas stove where she heard the sound of sizzle. But more importantly, Zuko was standing there, with his back facing hers. The moon was their only source of light in the room. Even when she made her way in, gently sliding the kitchen door shut, he didn’t turn around. She took a few steps with her mouth ready to spill her feelings out until she noticed an object by the corner of the couch. She narrowed her eyes and saw that it was a fan. A fan she had seen Mai use the time she dragged Zuko from the library on her first day. 

Katara winced at the possible scenarios that could have gone down. She didn’t want to think about it as Zuko had still not turned around. Her hand found her elbow and started rubbing it. She bit her lip, hesitating. She quickly reminded herself of the resolve she had made herself and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. “Z-Zuko.” 

She hadn’t meant to stutter, but it did make Zuko turn the fan off and remove whatever was on the pan and place it on the plate next to it. She walked a little closer, standing by the kitchen countertop, now. She saw round balls speared on 4 skewers. 

She took a deep breath. “Zu-” And when he turned around with the plate she saw it. She saw the noticeable swelling on his left cheek, worse of all, the bruise was still there. At that moment she thought: I _f just I had the power, I would kill Mai._

Katara was fuming. She wanted to scream, she wanted to protest against Mai and remind Zuko of how he deserved better. She wanted to yell it from the rooftops. She wanted to make the world know that Zuko deserved better. She wanted to do all those things but in this moment all she could do was stare at the imprint on his left cheek. Her being the reason it was there in the first place. She was at fault and she didn’t know how she could possibly apolosie now. He probably wanted her to leave and never talk to him again but she… didn’t want to leave him. She wanted to make him happy. And happy she was going to make him! 

“Zuko, I-” He shook his head. 

“I know what you are going to say and it’s okay. I’m used to it.” 

U-Used to it? “Used to it? You mean to tell me that she has hit you before?” This time Katara had closed the distance between them, glaring him straight in the eye with fury painted all over them. Zuko looked dumbfounded by her sudden tone and that worried her even more. Zuko looked down on the plate and shrugged. 

She couldn’t control the heavy lump in her throat and the trembling of her shoulders because she was at loss for words. She- Zuko- Just… how much more was he going to suffer because of her?! She knew that the tears would concern Zuko but she let them fall as she was sad. She was sad for him and how he, instead of telling her to get out, spoke in the softest voice. 

“How can you be so…” She trailed off, her eyes darting everywhere but at Zuko, trying to find the answer. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in a raspy voice. His bangs covering for his eyes as his face was glued to the plate. 

“Sorry?-”

“I’m sorry for not being good enough!” He roared. And the kitchen spiralled into a silence. 

After, what had felt like ages, Katara breathed in a broken tone. “Not good enough?” 

Katara gently placed her hand on top of his. With her other hand she carefully directed his face to hers to see his eyes that were filled with nothingness. The words she wanted to say were lost when she got sucked into his eyes.. 

* * *

“I can’t do anything right, can I? I failed as Mai’s boyfriend. I failed as a son. I failed as a brother! I failed,” he stared at her and in a low, broken voice, “I failed you.” 

Zuko took the hand that was on the left side of his face and gave it a squeeze. “I couldn’t protect you.” He couldn’t protect the one person that had come to mean the world to him in a matter of a month, is what he wanted to say. It’s what he chose to say next. 

“I couldn’t protect the one person that never hesitated to show me love I didn’t think i deserve.” Zuko wasn’t a man to cry, but recounting the memory of Katara tied on the ground, crying and shaking. He was afraid. He was afraid that she would hate him forever. That she would never want him by her side because he had failed at the one thing he had sworn he would do: Protect her. “I couldn’t protect the one person I had sworn I would be there for when needed. I-” 

“Stop!” Her voice shattered into the room, echoing into his ears. The tears that streamed down her eyes were proof enough that he had indeed- “Not failed!” 

“Huh?” 

“You have not failed me.” She cried. “How can you say that?! Who was it that beat down all those guys?!” This time her other hand that had previously been on his hand was on the other side of his face. “Who was it that went out of their way to make me happy since day 1?! Who was the one who saved me from another traumatizing moment?!” 

Another? He didn’t have time to think that one through as her hand shook his head from every word that escaped her mouth. 

“It was you, Zuko! You did. You saved me. You were there for me when I needed you the most! You were never, and will never, be a failure to me. Not now. Not ever..” 

A new set of tears made their way down his cheek. “Really?” Was the only thing he could say. 

She exaggerated her nod. 

“Do you really mean that?” 

She gave him a wide nod, again. “Yes, Zuko!” He saw her open her mouth again and could only read the first letter: ‘I’ 

He whispered again, this time more to himself. “Really?” 

Katara had closed the distance between their bodies. She had lowered his head so his forehead leaned against hers. And with her eyes glued to his, she said. “Yes, Zuko.” 

For the first time, Zuko allowed himself to feel… emotional. He allowed his body to tremble, whimper, break down. He let it out. His own weeping sounded foriegn to him but he didn’t care anymore. If there was one person he would allow himself to cry in front of. If there was one person he would ever show this side to, it was her. Katara, his best friend. But also, Katara, the woman he loved. The woman who he wished was his. The woman who he could no longer deny had swept him off his feet over the course of their friendship. 

“Thank you, Katara.” 

“I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder where i have heard that line before ;) But on a serious note, this chapter was quite anticipated so I hope the wait was worth :) This was my first time describing the designs of rooms and stuff so I hope it was easy to visualize.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> See you later!


	8. Farewell

Katara knew that if she continued to lean her forehead against Zuko’s, her face would nudge her and her lips would somehow find their way onto his. So she took her time drying the tears from his face before letting them slowly slide down his face and to her sides. She gave him a final look before she noticed a sweet scent that invaded her nostrils. When she finally forced her eyes away from Zuko’s, she looked down at the plate with the small round balls pierced by skewers and glazed with a brown substance.

“Oh, yeah. I was making these,” he took the plate, “as a way to cheer you up. Especially since you had been sleeping for so long.” 

Katara smiled before nodding at him. Katara was expecting both of them to go back to their usual selves of cracking jokes and teasing each other, but the first thing Katara said when they both settled on two chairs by the kitchen counter was: “My mother died last April and she had given me this necklace right before it.” 

Zuko simply sat there, looking at her. But she knew he was contemplating his every move around her. And she loved that about him. He had served some green tea in a tea cup with no handles. The scent was soothing and staring at her reflection was the only thing that kept her mind focused on the story, and the story alone. 

She continued. “We were in a car.” Her voice cracked, feeling the lump in her throat re-emerge. “Everything happened so fast and I-” Her eyes closed and she faced away from the tea cup for a minute before taking a deep breath. 

When she returned her eyes to her reflection, she started again. “Ever since then I have been.” She bit her lower lip and, as if her body had taken over her mind, her hand made its way to her elbow, rubbing it. “I’ve been- I’ve wanted to die ever since.” 

* * *

“I’ve wanted to die ever since.” 

No. 

“The paramedics told me that they had to sedate me because I wouldn’t stop reaching for a sharp object. That’s why-” she gestured her head back. And he knew she was referencing the incident at his uncle’s teashop.

He knew that the usual ‘I’m sorry’ would be futile in this situation. All this while he was hoping to take the role of her supporting rock until her mother returned but to think that she never- Zuko didn’t want to finish the thought. All he knew was that he would- no- that he wanted to be her rock for however long she wanted him to be. She had her brother, Sokka, but he would not hesitate to be the first one to pull her into a tight hug and not let go until she was visibly losing her breath. 

Although the situation with his mother was nothing in comparison, he thought that it might still help. So he said, threading on each world with absolute care. “I… My mother left our family when I was very young. She’s out there,” he shrugged, “somewhere.” 

He rubbed his thumb on the tea cup. “My father knows where she is but he won’t tell us, or me. Azule doesn’t really care.” 

“That’s awful, Zuko. I-” He brought his palm up to stop her. He didn’t want to make her feel as though her feelings couldn’t compare. 

“The reason why he is withholding the information from me is because,” his eyes closed trying to calm the rising anger with heavy breaths, “I never wanted to study business. I wanted to do something that would actually change this world, for the better. Not continue a business that has committed atrocious deals to get to the top and a business that continues to look past their breach of ethical laws and labour rights.” 

He sighed. “But if I ever wanted to know where mother was I would have to take business and become the head of the business. My mother left with no hint to where she could possibly be so I… I just have to do what my father says.” 

Right there he felt Katara’s soft hands on his. He looked at her to see, not pity, but sympathizing eyes. Something he didn’t know he appreciated more than anything. “I’m sorry, Zuko.”

“No, I’m- I didn’t mean to take away from your story. I just thought…” 

She smiled. “You thought that telling a similar story would make me feel better.” 

Zuko’s lips straightened. “Did it-” she nodded. 

She gave him a wider smile. “I feel less lonely, now.” 

“Really?!” 

She nodded again. 

He smiled to himself. “I’m glad. Erm,” he took one of the skewers with 4 balls, “my mother used to make these whenever I was sad or in a bad mood. They are my favorite treat. They are called dango.” 

“Dango?” She said while picking a skewer for herself, rotating it to observe each side. 

“Although it’s a traditional treat from my country, I always considered these to be my mom’s special ‘never-seen-before’ recipe.” 

Katara covered a chuckle with her mouth and he noticed how his hands were making ‘jazz hands’. He quickly hid them under the counter, looking away from her with a slight pout which made Katara burst into fits of laughter. He grinned to himself. Never in a million years did he think that he, Zuko, would ever, willingly, pull a pout. But if it was for the sake of hearing Katara’s beautiful laugh then it was worth it. 

Their night continued with Zuko pulling the most ridiculous faces and telling the most nonsensical jokes he never thought he would do. And Zuko realised that, throughout the night, he wasn’t embarrassed by this newfound side of him. In fact, it was a side that allowed him to be happy and not give a care in the world. He was… relaxed. And he could be himself without anybody making any snarky comments on how ‘out of character’ or ‘lame’ he was being. 

Once the dangos were gone and their tea cups emptied, Zuko thought it best to go to sleep. However, since Katara had been sleeping for a whole day her eyelids wouldn’t close no matter how much she wanted them to. The only reason it was the same case for Zuko was because Katara wouldn’t keep her hands to herself. 

She would poke his sides, nudge his legs with hers, and ruffle with his pillows. Then she started becoming more… intimate. She would make circles with her fingers on his chest, waiting for a reaction. When that didn’t work she would go a finger through his abs. He sneaked a look while she was busy with his abs and couldn’t suppress a smile at her pout. 

He heard her move around and suddenly he could feel a warm breath around his cheek, followed by a finger. And that finger pressed deeper, deeper, and deeper until his face turned towards the woman he loved.

“Katara. Sleep.” 

“No.” 

. . . .

She gave him a ‘hmph’ before laying down again. It wasn’t long before she did this, though- “Zuko.” She moaned with a childlike voice. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his and pull it with her as she turned over. “Play with me.” 

Oh, she was so! He thanked the spirits that the room was dark because the tightness in his groin could not be contained anymore. And if he tried to move, just a tiny bit, he knew she would feel his erection. It didn’t help that his arm was now pressed against her chest- her breasts! Her breasts were as soft and comfy as he had imagined them to be and he could only imagine what they would feel like in his mouth. Had she been her girlfriend he would play with her, alright! And he would make sure that his name was all she could say once he was done with her. 

* * *

She couldn’t believe she had said that! There was no way that a woman, in bed with a man, could mean those words in  _ any _ innocent way. And she knew that his arm was basically nuzzled in between her breasts but she… she didn’t care. She liked it. A lot. And she knew she was terribly wrong for it. Yet, no voice was scolding her or reminding her of someone’s existence this time. 

No. 

Just for tonight, she thought, she wanted to know what it felt, or had, felt like to be Mai. Just for tonight. 

And as if the spirits of La heard her silent prayer, Katara heard Zuko move. And before she knew it, he had slung his other arm around her, pulling her close to him. “Don’t tell me I never did you a favour.” 

Katara opened her mouth to speak until she felt a… thing poke her behind. “Zuko, what’s tha-” 

She heard him smirk and her face flushed in the deepest shade of red she had ever felt. She- he- his! Oh La, how did he expect her to fall asleep now when her mind was now on something else? And her mouth, especially, wanted to be somewhere else. No! Katara had to stop before those thoughts became… a reality. So she closed her eyes, tight. And she didn’t open them until sleep would take her. 

And it seemed like that sleep never came to her.

* * *

“Katara, don’t cry.” He cupped her cheeks into his hands and wiped the incoming tears away. “It’s just a little over a month.” 

It had been 2 months since that night. It had been 2 months since Zuko and Katara decided that continuing their group project at Zuko’s house was a better idea. For the sake of avoiding Mai, and for the sake of protecting Katara from Jet in case Zuko wasn’t there. In that time it had felt like him and Katara were an actual couple; the only thing separating them being the distance. 

He couldn’t forget the times Katara would “accidentally” brush her hands against his, using his oversized shirts to make herself comfy or ruffle his hair at random moments. There were moments that made him wish he could have pulled her into a kiss, though. When she would sit hip to hip with him on the couch, or when she would lean her head against his shoulder when they were working from his bed, or… especially, that time they were watching a movie on his bed and she had fallen asleep. With her arms around his waist, holding him close to her.

Azula once went to Ty Lee’s place for a sleepover for a week and she offered her room to Katara, which was totally out of character for Azula but Zuko shrugged it off. Katara had declined the offer, and instead decided for Zuko’s room. Zuko had, in turn, had the absolute pleasure, luck, blessing of waking up next to Katara. 

He could never forget the calmness of her sleeping face and it had never failed to put a smile on his face. Or when she would nuzzle closer to him in her sleep. Or when she would make him wrap his arms around hers because she was having nightmares. Or when she would cook him some of the most delicious food he had ever tasted in his life. Or when they would sit up all night doing… all kinds of stuff. Or when they- 

“I’m going to miss you.” 

He saw a blush form across her cheeks. They were at the airport, Sokka and Suki, were around as well, somewhere. . Since there were none he recognised he pulled Katara into a tight hug. “I’m really going to miss you, even if it's for a month.” 

Zuko knew that he was being more emotional than his usual self and so he leaned into her ear. “These were the last words of my mother before she left us.” 

Her arms immediately rung themselves around him, tightly. “Zuko, I-” 

“I know we will see each other again, it’s just…” 

She shook her head against his chest. “I understand.” He heard her grin. “That’s why we should video chat every other day from now.” 

He smirked. “That would be lovely.” He took his time in letting go of her. And for the remainder of the little time they had left together they just enjoyed each other’s company. In silence. 

Mai had tried to contact him over the 2 months but he hadn’t replied. In fact he opened up about it to Katara. Something he didn’t think he would do, either. And she had been supportive of him to follow his heart. And his heart was telling him that he would be a fool to take Mai back and not try to, at least, take a shot with Katara. As much as he had come to cherish their friendship, he wanted to hold her for longer periods of time. Well, longer than they are now. And he wanted to feel her. Everywhere. Thoroughly. 

Unfortunately, it hadn’t stopped Mai from trying to see him. One time she was waiting outside of the complex. He was thankful for Katara being there at the moment because she had turned off the intercom, took his hand and followed him back to his room where they went on a movie marathon. He had kissed her on the forehead as thanks. And that had been the closest he had ever gotten to kissing her and he- he wanted more. And he was going to miss her. How he wished he could accompany her back home. 

After finding out that Katara and Sokka were siblings he had come to feel like family when he hung out with the two of them. Sigh. He was going to miss them. Truely. His crush and his best friend. Gone. For a month. And he was stuck in Republic City because he would rather drain toilets than spend Christmas with his father. 

_ Good afternoon, passengers. This is a pre-boarding announcement for flight 12A. _

Zuko took a deep breath before releasing it into a defeating exhale. He saw from the corner of his eye Katara rising from her seat. He followed her lead, finding it difficult to look at her because he knew it would be the last before Christmas was going to seperate them. 

“Ka-”

She threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her, as he always would. “You’re making it hard to say goodbye, you know.” 

“Shut up, Zuko.” She said, but based on her tone he could tell she was fighting back the tears. 

She whispered into his neck. “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“Katara.” Was all he could say. When his eyes looked up he saw Sokka with his hand luggage, making his way to them. He internally sighed before letting her go. As he was about to speak, he felt two plump lips on his cheeks before cobalt blue eyes stared right into his soul. Her hands were gripping his, tightly. 

“Promise me that you will take care of yourself.” 

He nodded. “I will.” 

_ This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 12A to Northern Water State. Please proceed to gate 5.  _

As each passing second drew the sensation of her fingers were disappearing, leaving only traces of her scent behind. His fingers betrayed him and pulled closer to that source of warmth, peace and tranquility but as her feet began to move back he knew it would be futile to make her stay. He knew… that by the time those cobalt blue eyes, soft brown wavy hair and smile was lost amongst the crowd, it was too late. 

And even though time had been lost in the new faces that had gone by, his eyes were still stuck at the place she had stood. He had never felt such a sense of longing since his mother left him. But this time, he reminded himself, she would come back. And he would ask her to be his by then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month to relax from such a hectic semester, is what they should remind themsleves of. But knowing how these stories goes, not for them. Especially not for Katara ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> See you later!


	9. She's in love, again

It had been 2 weeks since they reunited with their dad after so long. But in those 2 weeks, Katara had this nagging feeling that she had missed something important. And usually for Katara, that something always came to bite her in the ass shortly after. Although she was enjoying herself, Katara still felt a shed of loneliness. Something, no, someone, was missing from all these moments. Although Suki wasn’t with them, their dad knew her very well from all the times Sokka would invite her to their apartment. 

They were sitting at the dining table, having sea prunes. Although Katara had made her another plate, she found herself poking the prune more because her mind was stuck on a certain man. It especially didn’t help when Sokka said: “I got a first, well, new guy pal! His name is Zuko and he is so awesome. And rich. I was at his place and it was so big” 

He spread his arms to make their dad fully comprehend how huge it was. Not that their dad would ever know until he  _ actually  _ saw the apartment complex. Especially the insides of it. Not that their dad’s place didn’t have an ounce of fancy as well. It was a 3-bedroom apartment with 1 bathroom and 1 ensuite. Katara luckily got the one with the ensuite. 

The reason why Zuko was on her mind so much was because the time was nearing 8PM -- the time they had agreed to do their video chats. It was only 6:00PM and all she could do was tap her foot on the floor for time to go faster. 

“So, this Zuko. I’m assuming he will be joining the ‘Gaang’ once Aang and Toph enter Republic University?” 

Sokka and Katara eyed themselves for a second before looking back at their dad, shrugging. “Probably. But they will go through that initial ‘first year’ phase like us. So I would give them some time.” 

Katara had wanted to shake her head because she didn’t want Zuko to meet Aang. He was too… cool for Aang. And she didn’t want Aang to meet the Zuko whom she… she didn’t know. Recounting the memories from the past 2 months made it fairly obvious that her actions were not of a typical friend but more of a lover. Especially when she would deliberately fall asleep on Zuko’s bed so she could hug him in her sleep. She sighed. She had to talk to Aang so she could somehow remind herself of why he was her boyfriend and why… she had been falling in love with Zuko these past 2 months. Aang hadn’t exactly been the best long-distance partner and hopefully after their talk they could reignite that spark. 

Katara stood from her seat.

“Katara, where are you going?” 

“I’m going to my room. Thanks for supper.” 

And she was gone. 

When the men heard the click of a door, Sokka fell back on his chair with a loud sigh. 

“Anything the matter, son?” 

“I wish Katara would just be honest with herself.”

Hakoda looked up from his plate with a raised brow. “What do you mean?” 

He leaned back on the table. “Well, where do I begin? If you were to ask her about the good things that had happened this semester, I bet that Aang wouldn’t be one of them.” 

Before his dad could make a comment. “If you asked her how she felt about Zuko and ask her about Aang afterwards her smile would go from this,” he pulled the corner of his lips upwards, “to this.” He pulled them down.

“Is it that bad?” 

Sokka nodded. “And… Zuko is closer to my age, meaning that he got many of the  _ references  _ in my jokes, if you know what I mean.” He looked at Katara’s chair. “Aang still cringes at hearing the words ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ and can’t stand it if she as much as swears.” 

“Son, I-”

He pulled a finger from his knuckled hands. “If there is one thing being with Suki has taught me is that women are just as capable as men. Ma’ was like that. Katara has always been like that even when I was trying to be a protective brother.” 

Sokka shrugged. “I just want her to be happy, Pa’.” 

Hakoda folded his arms. “Well, then. Go and be that brother to make her happy.” 

Sokka grinned before standing from his chair. He stopped by the door. “By the way, when are we meeting your new girlfriend?” 

“Don’t tell Katara, I want it to be a surprise for her.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

* * *

Katara would have liked for her to be the one to call Aang and not the opposite. It would have been a first. Katara had promised to call Aang here and then but she never did, it was always Aang. She felt guilty for it and knew that she had to step up and forget- no, force herself to suppress the feelings she was harboring for Zuko. Feelings which had grown to immeasurable levels throughout the semester. Aang deserved a better girlfriend at this point. She couldn’t take back all the moments, touches and words she had shared with Zuko. 

When Katara heard the line on the other side sound, she had no time before she winced at Aang’s “Sweetie!”. 

She shrugged it off and forced a smile on her face. “Aang. Hey… it has been a while-”

“Damn right it has! If Toph hadn’t  _ literally  _ restrained me I would have surprised you on Halloween night and we could have done something fun like, oh I don’t know, trick or treat?” 

Trick or treat? Surprised her on Halloween? Katara’s jaw threatened to drop to the floor.

“I know what you are going to say ‘trick or treat is for kids, Aang’. But I rarely got to do any of those things because Gyatso would pull me for yet another monk session. But, as they say, it’s never too late to try now, right?” 

It’s never too late to pursue what the heart wants, especially when her heart wants Zuko, she thought. 

She shook her head. “E-Eh, yeah…” 

“But there is always next year! Which, by the way, is the year Toph and I are entering Republic University! It’s going to be so fun. Just you and me.” 

She side-eyed her phone. “And Sokka, and Toph and Suki.” 

He gave her a nervous chuckle. “So when are you coming over?” 

Katara looked dumbfounded. “What do you mean?” 

“You are coming over for Christmas, right? It won’t be that long since you are still in Republic City.” 

Katara’s hand found her mouth at the realisation that she hadn’t told Aang that she and Sokka would be spending their Christmas with their dad. “Oh, I’m so sorry Aang. I forgot to tell you that me and Sokka are spending Christmas with our dad in the North-” 

“What?! That means I’m all alone! Toph went back to her parents in the Earth States.”

Katara’s hand fell to her side with a clasp. “Well, err, you’re not the only one thats going to spend their Christmas alone.” 

Aang raised a brow. “Oh, yeah?” 

Katara nodded, a smile coming to her face. “Zuko is-” 

“Zuko?! Him again?” 

At Katara’s attempt to backtrack, Aang released an audible and exaggerated sigh over the phone. “Let’s just… not talk about him, okay?” 

Katara’s lips pursed, taking a moment to recollect her thoughts as simply saying Zuko’s name released a stream of memories and… sensations through her mind and body. “Sure.” 

“By the way, how did the project go? I know you got the highest grade out of your entire class.” 

This time Katara genuinely chuckled as this was the perfect question to bring the ego in her out. “Yeah, Zuko-” 

“Zuko?!” 

Katara’s hand found her mouth. “Oh, no. I meant-” 

“What’s with this guy?! You are always talking about him. Is he the reason you never call me?” 

“Nooo, of course not.” 

Yes, yes it was. 

“He- I… he’s my-” 

“I’m so happy that project is over and done with, now!” - “Yeah, that’s-” -”You two never have to talk again, right.” - “Eh...” - “Now you’ll be all mine and forget about ‘Zuko’.” 

“Forget?...” 

“Yeah, I mean-”

“How could you say that about my best friend?!” Her throat was trembling, yet it wasn’t because she was sad. She would always get nervous when confronting Aang on something that angered her because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She didn’t want to hurt him because she loved him and- Noone badmouths Zuko around her, that was that! That is why this time was going to be different. She was going to let him have a piece of her mind, not for her, for Zuko. 

“Zuko has always been there for me when I needed someone the most. He is the most gentle, kindhearted and caring person and I won’t tolerate the tone you use with him. He… means a lot to me.” She moved the phone away from hearing distance. “Much more than you mean to me.” 

“Katara…” 

Aang was 2 years younger than her. He was still in senior high school while she was doing her first year of university. He had pampered her even before they got together. But the truth was, she was never sure of her decision to say yes to Aang. Especially since her former crushes, Jet and Haru, were… different from Aang. Personality and look wise. Nothing about Aang was ever her type but he was sweet, caring and… still not enough for her. 

As though her shoulders were being pulled by heavy bricks, they fell by the quickness from her thoughts. 

Aang wasn’t her type. He had never been. But she had said yes because… because she had no other choice? She thought she could see past her preferences but by how Aang has acted throughout the first semester she didn’t know whether it was worth it anymore. How did she know? Well, instead of owning up to his unfair judgements of Zuko, he only said: “Yeah… I guess you are right. You only have 1 more semester together so I guess- I just miss my girlfriend.” 

“Aang..” 

“And I want to be there for you, to protect you. So, it hurts me that we are so far apart.” 

Something in Katara ached. Those words were supposed to fill her with a sense of joy, but instead it made her feel weak. As though she wasn’t capable of taking care of herself. And to make matters worse, Aang had said this in the past during high school and she had taken it as a compliment so why was it so different now? 

“Aang, I can take care of myself.”

“I know… I’m just trying to be more of a man to you.”

The memory of feeling Zuko’s erection against her back flashed in her mind. She gulped. She should not have thought of that, yet she knew why her mind let that memory slip through. “There are other ways to show that you are a man, Aang.” 

“Oh, yeah?!” He gleefully spoke. “Tell me.” 

“Well.” She twirled with her hair, using her moments with Zuko as references. And once she had laid it all out, Aang was silent over the phone. 

“Aang?” 

“Err… yeah-erm… yeah. I, err-” 

Katara sighed. “Let me guess, too inappropriate?” 

“Won’t my kisses suffice?” 

“Aang, we have been together for 2-” 

“3. Our anniversary was 2 weeks ago but you didn’t-” 

“Aang!” 

“Katara, you forgot our anniversary and yet I was still this happy to hear from you. I really thought something had happened to you.” - “I know, and I’m-” 

“No. You were too busy with Zuko, it seems. You couldn’t keep him out of your mouth. Twice! And on top of that you didn’t even tell me that you were going to spend Christmas far away from me. Katara, what am I to you?”

Not Zuko, she thought. 

“Aang,” she started, her voice turning hoarse, “this.” 

“What?!” 

“Us. I don’t thi-” 

“No…” She heard him whisper through the phone and before she could continue, Aang burst into a loud laughter. “Ahahaha! Sorry, Toph was just cracking the funniest of all jokes-” 

Sigh. “Toph is back with her parents in the Earth State.” 

She heard Aang fidgeting with the words to say. “Ka-” 

“Aang, it’s time we break up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, can't blame Aang. Buuuutt people might think otherwise. So, what do you think? Can you blame Aang for being upset with Katara? Or do you think that Katara should simply follow her heart with as minimal "damage" as possible?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> See you later!


	10. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for long it took for this chapter to arrive. University decided to throw every book, article, videos at me because... they can. I had a little draft and honestly, and I could have continued with what I had but I knew it was going to be shit. I would rather take the time to make each and every chapter better (writing wise) than the other because the support from my readers, kudosers, regular commenters, new commenters have been immense. I genuinely didn't think this was going to gain this much traction because College AU's have been beaten to death haha. Thank you so much for all the support you have given me so far! Thank you for the time you dedicate to reading, commenting and giving my story a kudos. I hope that my story is/has been entertaining you. From my writing to the plot to the characters, hahaha. 
> 
> Hopefully, the waiting time wasn't too much. But I will try and get back into my usual rhythm. So without further ado- 
> 
> CHAPTER 10!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was over. Or so she thought, she hoped. Aang had gone off on a ramble about-ugh! Who knew what? All she knew was that he tried to deflect her decision and so she did the only thing she could do: hang up. She had hung up her phone, thrown it on her bed and stayed by the window, looking at Sokka’s reflection. 

“So…” 

“Sokka, not now.” 

She heard him release a sigh before she heard his footsteps closing in on her. “How are you feeling?” 

Katara bit her lower-lip. The hoarseness of his words told Katara that Sokka knew what she was feeling. Even when she, herself, did not know what she was feeling. 

She had broken up with Aang. She had broken up with her long-term boyfriend over the phone. How it had all come crashing down so fast, she did not know. All she knew was that it was over. And although she was supposed to be happy because it meant that she could steer her focus elsewhere, something in her twinged. Something in her was telling her that her decision was unjust and cruel. That she had been too brash with her wording. That Aang was hurting more than she was. And that if anything happened to him, it would all be her fault. 

“What are you sulking about? You are free. Isn’t that what you have wanted? Isn’t that-”

“If I’m free,”she started, rubbing her elbow. “Why does it hurt?”

She tried to control the uncomfortable sensation in her nerves as the tears began to stream down her cheek. 

“Was I too harsh?” She cried. She hugged her frame, hoping for her trembling shoulders to stop. 

Sokka placed a hand on the shoulder furthest from him, pulling her into his chest. He released an audible sigh. “No. Breakups hurt. But that hurt won’t last forever.” He looked at her. “Especially when the heart, your heart, is stringing for someone else.” 

Her eyes widened by the sheer certainty in his eyes. “Sokka.” She breathed before she saw him give a small smile. 

“You can’t hide shit from your big bro, Katara. Not now. Not in a million years.” 

Her lips pursed, forming a straight line. Her eyes fell from his as she looked over at her desk where her laptop was. It was there she was going to hold her video chat with Zuko in less than an hour. “Sokka, I don’t… I-” She faced the floor. “I don’t know what my heart wants anymore.” 

“No, you do. You’re just afraid to move on because you  _ just  _ came out of a relationship.” 

When she was about to say something, Sokka spoke again. “All I’m saying is, take your time. But know that you ain’t got all the time.” 

With that, Sokka gave Katara’s shoulder a tight squeeze before he left the room. After taking a moment to marvel at the starry night, she settled by her desk and got comfy as her signal was connecting to Zuko. 

And all it had taken for her worries to fade away was a: “Hey Katara, Zuko here.” 

“Zuko.” She breathed. 

She had hoped that she would be able to pull off a happy face. She had thought that the worries that faded the second she heard his voice would not resurface but they had. And they came back with questions. Was it truly over between her and Aang? And if so, how was she going to approach Zuko about this? Scratch that, how was she going to… how was she going to make her and Zuko happen?! She… had never been in a situation where she had to make a move. And this someone she was trying to pursue was Zuko. Of all people! He- She- What was she going to do? 

“Hey.” Katara opened her eyes to find herself facing her desk and not her screen. Since when had she? When she looked up from her desk to the screen, the concern in Zuko’s eyes warmed her heart for some reason. 

“Sorry, I- I just spaced out a bit.” 

Without a second to waste. “Talk to me.” 

If just she could jump into his arms as she had always done when she was experiencing such feelings of overwhelm, she would! But for now… all she had was a screen. 

“I just…” She trailed off. Something she usually didn’t do. It was something... Aang used to do. 

She took a deep but quick breath. “It’s just- My dad’s got a new girlfriend and…” She sighed again. 

“It’s too early?” He said in a low voice. 

Katara nodded. “I don’t know if I will even meet her this Christmas but- I don’t know. I’m just so confused right now!” 

She rubbed her temples with fingers in frustration as her face found her desk again. Her dad’s girlfriend. Aang. The breakup. Zuko. Zuko… Zuko.

“Katara.” His voice sounded as though there was a light at the end of a dark tunnel. And whenever his voice called her name, she couldn’t help but raise her face to his level again. 

“I know it’s hard. But you know what I want you to do?” 

She shook her head from one side to the other. She watched him giggle which made her heart flutter. And just like that a smile emerged on her face. 

“I want you to pretend that I’m there, making this,” he pulled a face which made her chuckle, “face.”

“Or this face”. He pulled on his cheeks. This time she laughed. And continued making the silliest of all faces. Some familiar, some new. But all that mattered was that her room was filled with his voice while making a fool out of himself. For her. She knew that this was something he didn’t, and wouldn’t, do for others. She just knew. And although she was laughing uncontrollably, tears still made their way down her cheeks and she found herself hugging her trembling self. 

“Katara?” 

“I miss you, Zuko.” She whispered. 

“Huh?” He closed in on his screen. “I couldn’t hear that.” 

“I wish you were here.” She said through a shaky voice. 

When he leaned back against his chair, he gave her a wide smile. “I wish I was there with you, Katara.” 

While she was trying to relax her nerves, he spoke again. “Do you want to sleep together?” 

Her head shut up. And from the look on his face, he was oblivious to the implications those words held .”Instead of saying goodbye, we let the chat continue. Into our sleep.” 

She smiled again and nodded. “I would like that.” 

When Katara had calmed herself down, she moved over to her bed with her laptop and got comfy. When she had settled she looked at her screen again to find Zuko in bed as well… shirtless. She gulped the naughty thoughts down with all the memories of sleeping next to him. 

“Comfy?” He said. She smiled and nodded. “Well, then. Sweet dreams, Katara.” 

“Sweet dreams, Zuko.” 

She knew her heart desired Zuko. She knew that if Zuko asked her to be his girlfriend, she would say yes in an instant. 

Her mind could get quite creative. So why, when she heard Zuko’s voice again, did she think that that wasn’t the real thing? Was it because she was on the verge of sleep? Or was it because she actually heard Zuko, thinking that she had fallen asleep, whisper:

“I can’t wait for you to come back so you can be mine.” 

She didn’t know. But she knew that would fantasize about Zuko saying that line to her in her sleep. **  
**

* * *

_ “Ma’, I want a husband like Pa’.”  _

_ Katara heard her mother giggle uncontrollably from behind as she was braiding her hair. They were sitting outside in the garden and Katara was picking at the flowers in her tiny grip.  _

_ “I’m sure you’ll find a person like Pa’.”  _

_ The young Katara pouted. She tried to steal a glance from her mother but failed. Instead she said. “Ma’.”  _

_ “Yes, dear?”  _

_ “You and Pa’ will be together forever, right?”  _

_ This time she received a round of laughter from her mother. Her mother had to pause the braiding to contain her laughter. “Will you be sad if Pa and Ma’ were no longer together?”  _

_ Katara twisted to her mother with tears threatening to fall. “You and Pa’ will-”  _

_ Kya brought Katara into an embrace. “-will be together, forever. With you and Sokka.”  _

_ Although the tears fell, they were tears of joy. Katara returned the embrace as wide as she could with her tiny arms. “I love you, Ma’”  _

_ “And I love you, Katara.”  _

* * *

When Katara opened her eyes, her background was no longer Zuko's beautiful face. It was of the sea, her background wallpaper. She knew that he had other stuff to do but she had hoped to at least wake up to him, hear his voice and then… be happy. For the rest of the day. 

Sokka had written to her that they were having a visitor over and she wasn’t stupid to think that it wasn’t none other than her father’s girlfriend. Because of this, Katara had been curled up in her bed anticipating the worst. The only time she had left her room was to prepare the dinner because she knew that the men in her family couldn’t cook to save their lives. What if she didn’t like her? What if she didn’t look like their mother? What if Ursa turned out to be an evil stepmother like in the movies? What if Katara actually liked her. What… what would her mother think? That she has been forgotten so quickly? No! 

She heard a knock on her door. “Katara, our guest is here. Are you ready?” 

Her heart dared to jump from her chest when she heard the voices belonging to her father and… that other woman. Her grip on her pillow tightened.

_ Ma’...  _

She couldn’t do this. She didn’t want to meet a woman that wasn’t her mother. It was too soon! She- She heard the door to her room open. And before Sokka reached her bed, she threw the pillow at him. “No!” 

“Katara, it-”

She rolled away from where her laptop was, curling into a ball. “I don’t want to meet her!” 

When Sokka didn’t respond, she continued. “How could he do this?! This is too cruel!” 

“You don’t think this is hard on me, too?” 

She closed her eyes to block his voice out. “Did Ma’ not mean anything to him?-”

Sokka took a step closer, raising his voice. “You know that’s not true!”

She shut up from her position, locking eye contact with Sokka. “Then why?! Why is another woman at his place, if that’s not true!?” 

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “He’s allowed to move on! Ma’ would want that-” 

Through anger, sadness and a twinch of loneliness. Katara’s voice sounded in the most unstable tone she had ever heard from herself. “You don’t know anything about Ma’! You never knew her as well as I did!” 

. . . 

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t love her as much you did.” 

His words. Barely a whisper to the soul. 

Footsteps followed, and then came the closing of a door. 

And Katara was alone. In her room. Again. 

* * *

Hakoda had heard everything. He- once those words from his daughter echoed through his mind, all he heard was a door shutting followed by footsteps. But they weren’t nearing the kitchen. They were headed for his son’s room and then he heard a door opening and getting slammed shut.. 

Hakoda braced himself as- “Should I come at another time?” 

He turned to Ursa and grabbed her hands. “I’m sorry, I-” 

She gave him a sympathetic smile and shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s not easy for either of them and I don’t want you to pressure them.” 

He gave her hands a tight squeeze. “Just wait, okay?” 

She nodded before Hakoda headed off to Sokka’s room. 

* * *

“Son?” 

Sokka’s voice was hoarse and muffled from planting his face in his pillow. “I loved Ma’ just as much as her.” 

Sokka felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. “I know. And she loved you with all her heart. I’m sorry if this is too soon.” 

Sokka lifted himself, not looking at his father. He got off his bed, standing by his door. “It’s not me you should be apologising to.”

And with that Sokka left. Before Hakoda knew it, Sokka’s voice sounded in the kitchen and he heard the sweet laughters from Ursa.

Hakoda grinned. “Ma’ would be proud, Sokka.” 

When Hakoda was standing outside of Katara’s door, he took a deep breath. Once he exhaled, he knocked on her door before opening it. “Ka-” 

“Go away!” 

“Katara, I- Uf!” Hakoda’s head fell back from the impact of the pillow thrown at his face. He shook his head to orient himself before walking to her with a grin. 

“What’s so funny?” 

He chuckled. “No, this reminds me of the time you and Sokka were outside playing and,” he chuckled again. “he hit you in the face with a snowball.” 

Katara pouted whilst her eyebrows furrowed. “So?...” 

Hakoda had taken a seat next to Katara, with his arms leaning on his laps and his fingers entwined. “I remember how you cried your way to your room. When I came to comfort you, you shot that pillow like a catapult. It actually hurt.” 

He saw how Katara tried to suppress a chuckle and instead chuckled through her body. 

“I remember how much your mother laughed at this story. And even years after she would still find it funny. Whenever she laughed, I would laugh as well.” He rubbed his hands. “When she smiled, I would smile. When she was annoyed, I was annoyed.”

He braced his chest forward in an attempt to do… something. But he wound back to the same position. “Whenever she got mad, I got mad. Whenever she cried,” he released a lifeless breath, “I would cry.” 

“Dad-”

His voice had gone dry and yet the lump in his throat glided down with ease. “So when she wasn’t there to… do any of those things I- I didn’t know what to do with myself.” 

He heard the whimpering noises from Katara, and he knew that if he looked her way, he too would let the waterfall stream down his cheeks. 

“I miss her, Pa’” She cried in a low tone. 

“Me too.” His lips wavered at his own words. He knew that he couldn’t speak those words into existence. He refused to. If he said those three words, it would make the reality a truth. And he didn’t want it to. 

“If you do then why?” Katara sniffed her tears in.

Hakoda shrugged, feeling his eyes getting heavy. “Because…” He took a deep breath. “Kya told me so.” 

“In a dream. Right after her death.” And this time, Hakoda locked his eyes with Katara. “She told me not to let her death get in the way of my happiness. She told me:

_ ‘When you find something that makes you happy, seek it. I have no choice but to move on. And so should you _ ’

He rotated his body so it faced her, he took her hands into his. “I know it’s hard. It’s hard on us all. But we have to keep moving forward. For ourselves. And for Ma’” 

“You’re not alone in this, Katara.” A voice from behind sounded. 

Katara avoided Sokka’s eye contact as he made his way in front of both of them. “You really think Ma’ would like for you to be holed up like this?” 

Katara shook her head through the tears. Sokka kneeled down to her level. “Then take that step forward. Who said you had to take it alone?” 

She turned her face to Sokka with a new set of tears. “Sokka, I’m sorry.” And before she knew it, Sokka tugged her into a tight embrace. Hakoda followed with and said. “We’ll take that first step forward. As a family, with Kya.”

* * *

Once Katara had decided on what to wear, she made her father and brother leave the room. When she was all dressed they made their way to the kitchen. Before she took a step into the room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As she released it, she opened her eyes to find a woman- No, the woman in Zuko’s portrait. In his room. The woman in that portrait whom Zuko held dear to his heart and was longing to meet. The woman who left her family for… god knows what and as a result left Zuko all alone. The woman who caused Zuko so much pain. Pain that he never deserved! That woman-!

“You’re Zuko’s mother!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So less Zuko and Katara. And more Katara, Sokka and Hakoda. Not gonna lie, the Water siblings/family was one of my favourite concepts from the show. I hope this chapter was worth the wait :) 
> 
> Thank you so much reading. 
> 
> See you later!


	11. Confrontation

Sigh. 

Every Christmas Zuko had to take his father’s constant belitthering. From being called a weakling, a softling, a failure. And then for his Christmas present, he would be reminded of why his scar was a gift of a lifetime. This time was different. This time he could use the distance as an excuse to stay away. However, having said that. 

Sigh. 

This Christmas was… worse than he had anticipated. He knew that he was going to be alone. He knew he was going to be far away from his father. His sister. And everything that made him cringe. But… Sokka wasn’t going to be here. He couldn't talk, touch or  _ BE  _ with Katara. The closest thing he had to physical contact was caressing her cheek from the screen and even then he couldn’t do that. Unless he wanted her to think of him as a madman. 

He knew he was going to help his uncle out with his cafe, which he didn’t mind. But he did not see himself working alongside someone else. That someone else being- 

“What’s cooking good-looking?” 

Zuko groaned when he felt a light jab to his elbow. He placed the round tray on the counter to rub his elbow. “Not when we have customers, Jin.” 

Her name was Jin. She attends the University of Republic as well and has worked at the cafe since the beginning of the school year. Thankfully, Zuko thought, the campus was large for Zuko to avoid any contact with her. He had thought that Jin would return home for Christmas but then- “Guests.” 

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Customers”

She chuckled. “Guests.” 

“Customers.” 

“Guests.” 

Zuko turned away from her gaze. “Jin, not now.” 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Jin. An inch away from his face. He saw her smirk again and in a split second, reached for the round tray and placed it between them.

“Aww, they are so cute.” Someone said. 

He heard another giggle. “They are the reason I come here, they are so entertaining.” 

“You heard them. Entertainment.” 

Zuko snarled at his uncle coming from behind. “Uncle, shut it.” And with that, he went to take orders from another table, praying for time to speed up. 

* * *

Hadoka had hoped that once the kids met Ursa that it would be a start of something new. He had hoped, or known, that they would like her because she harbored the gentle aura that once belonged to their mother. But here he was, comforting a trembling Ursa in an empty kitchen while staring at the spot where Katara had been held back by Sokka. 

There was no use in how they wound up in this situation because it all happened so fast. 

* * *

“You’re Zuko’s mother!” 

Sokka looked at Katara to Ursa and then back to Katara, again. “Say what now?” 

Ursa flinched at the name and found her fingers by her parting lips. “Z-Zuko?..:” 

Hakoda’s eyes darted from his daughter to his lover, and against the racing beat of his heart he joyously proclaimed. “Oh, what do you know? We already found one thing in common!” 

Katara took a step forward with a heavy stomp. And in a slow whisper she said. “Why did you leave your family like that?” 

Ursa’s eyes widened and her gaze fell to the floor. “It’s-”

Another stomp. “What?” 

“It’s complicated.” She said in a low tone. 

Another stomp. “What do you mean ‘complicated’?” And again. “Because of you,” and again, “because you, Zuko-” Katara’s ears had long blocked the noises from behind her as the only one it would register was from Ursa’s. 

“I did it for him. For them-” 

“That’s why he has a giant scar on the left side of his face!” She fought through the forceful restraints as she wanted to take a step further. “That’s why he was left with the  _ physical,” _

_ Ozai. _

She groaned. “ _ Emotional _ !” 

_ Mai. _

Her voice cracked and she swallowed her tears back. “ _ - _ torture that everybody around him put him through!” 

Katara violently rustled herself free from the tight hold. “You have done  _ nothing _ ! And I mean  _ nothing  _ for him!” 

Through a stream of tears and a hoarse voice Ursa cried. “Please, I- I don’t want to think about what my Zuko-” 

“He’s not yours. He’s  _ mine _ ! How could you! How could you, his own mother, leave him like that?! He… he’s the sweetest, kindest, most caring person you could ever meet and yet he was surrounded by people who could care less about him. If he didn’t have his uncle, who knows what would have happened to him?!” 

“I- I’m sorry, I-”

“No-!” 

“I had no choice!” Ursa’s shoulder trembled and the hands from her lover did nothing but aggregate the intensity of her feelings. 

“And I had no choice but to accept that my mother was never going to come back to me.” Was all Katara said before turning the heel.

Katara stopped by the door handle, keeping her gaze forward. “Pa’, I don’t and  _ won’t  _ accept this.” 

And then she slammed the door shut. 

* * *

Hakoda guided Ursa to his room and helped her find comfort on his bed. He gently took her hand into his. “Ursa.” 

Her lips pursed. “My daughter… is very passionate. And I’m sorry for how she reacted but… she wouldn’t have acted that way if,” he guided Ursa’s chin to his face, “she didn’t have a good reason to.” 

Ursa nodded. “No. She’s right. I should have done more but I-I was scared of what Ozai would do to Zuko if I-” She inhaled deeply before letting it go as her thoughts recollected. 

She stared into Hakoda’s eyes, lips squirming at the mere memory of her family's past. Her eyes, defeated, fell from his as her face turned away. Hakoda gave her hand a tiny squeeze before letting the silence befall them both. 

* * *

“Isn’t it about time I took a break, uncle?” 

Iroh grinned. “Of course, dear nephew. It would also be the perfect time to meet Song.” 

Just when Zuko was about to throw the platter on the counter he looked at his uncle in confusion. “Who is ‘Song’?” 

“Jin’s replacement for the rest of the holiday. An emergency...” Zuko felt an uptick by the corners of his mouth, “... and luckily I found Song.” 

Zuko inhaled and exhaled with great enthusiasm. “See you after my break, uncle.” 

The excitement over the news of Jin began to falter and was replaced by a nervous sensation as he made his way up the stairs to the ‘relaxation room’ as his uncle would call it. He didn’t know what to anticipate with this new person, and on top of being the worst conversation starter he- No! He managed to make 2 new friends this semester. And not only are they his friends, they are his best friends. 

He got this. He got this. He- 

As he stepped into the room, he was taken aback by the glinting speckles that glimmered from her brunette hair. She was sitting on her legs on the couch. There was a sense of gentle and kindness to her gaze. He could only wonder what she was looking at. At that moment Zuko was too afraid to break her peace and instead found his eyes wandering from her face to her- he squinted his eyes at the mysterious mark that showed on her leg. It seemed to continue further up her leg, but it was covered by her robe attire. It must have been a tattoo, he thought.

When he contemplated leaving, he saw her pull a small cologne bottle out from her robe and give herself a couple of sprays. She-“Oh!” 

Zuko jumped and saw how she scurried to cover any trace of her leg with her robe, making his suspicions rise again. 

“Sorry,” Zuko scratched the back of his neck, “didn’t mean to interrupt, err, whatever you were doing.” 

Her giggle was sweeter than he had imagined, and he couldn’t help but give a tiny smile at that. 

“That’s okay. I was just,” she took an extra look, “admiring the city lights.” 

Zuko nodded. He and Song had found comfort on the round table in the center, enjoying a cup of jasmine tea.

“So, your name is Song?” 

She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but feel flustered. “Yes, and you are?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m Zuko. Uncle Iroh is my uncle.” 

. . . 

“No wait, I just said that.” 

It had been enough to send Song into a fit of laughter, with her hand delicately covering her mouth. There was so much grace to her movements that he confused Song for his mother. 

“That’s okay. So you are a student?” 

Zuko nodded, taking a sip of his tea. At the moment he nodded, Zuko swore he saw sparkles in her eyes. They seemed to grow when she asked. “What do you study?” 

“Business management.” 

Her mouth gaped in awe, but quickly shut as though she caught herself off guard. Zuko could tell she was burning to ask another question but was hesitant. He saw her eyes dart from left to right and he found that oddly cute, especially when her cheeks had taken a redder shade. 

“So,” he started, wanting to help her out, “what do you study?” 

As if a hole in her fantasy had cracked, the enthusiasm faded and her eyes fell to her tea cup. “Oh.” 

She rubbed her elbow and Zuko was immediately reminded of another brown-haired girl that did that whenever she was nervous. A girl whose eyes you could get lost in. A girl whose embrace could be described in only a billion words. A girl who he- “Medicine” 

Great. He hadn’t listened to any of the parts before and now he was left with asking. “Why medicine?” 

Her smile was filled with genuine warmth that Zuko could not look away from. “I want to help others in need.” 

Zuko smiled. That reminded him of another- No, he was not about to lose focus again. Besides, he had a face call with Katara later tonight so all he could hope was for time to speed up. 

“That’s nice. I’m sure you’re doing amazing at your course.” She gave him a dumbfounded look, and he returned the expression. “What?” 

“I’m…” 

Zuko blinked twice. “You go to the University of Republic City, right?” 

Her voice fell into a low whisper. “I… Not yet. I don’t have the money for it. That’s why I’m working.”

“Oh.” Zuko started before it hit him. “Oh! I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” He scrambled for the right words to say until she waved her palm to gesture him to stop. 

“It’s okay.” She gave him another smile. This time with every bit of joy she once had washed away from it. 

As Zuko was about to speak again, he heard his uncle. “Zuko, your break is over!” 

They both rose at the same time, with Song’s eyes glued to the table. “Song, I’m really-” 

She giggled. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, Zuko.” 

Her smile was ever so distracting for how it brightened her face and Zuko had to shake his head to refocus. It was then he noticed that she wore no apron. “You aren’t wearing an apron. Do you want me to show you where it is.” He said, pointing behind him. 

She gently shook her head. “That won’t be needed.” 

“Oh?” 

“You better get back to your shift before your uncle comes up.” 

Zuko’s lips parted but the words he had meant to say failed him and instead he said. “You’re right.” 

Zuko nodded to her before walking towards the door. He took a step outside, looked back to give Song a tiny smile, and then he left. He had upset her due to his failure to focus on her words and he would make it up to her. He would do so after the shift. Yes, after his shift he would give her a proper apology. 

* * *

When Katara stormed off to her room she had hoped she would be alone. She had hoped she could mellow in her anger, curled up on her bed, alone. But-

“So, are you done with,” Sokka pointed at her, circling his finger around her frame, “whatever you are doing now?” Now she was stuck with Sokka, who had taken a seat right before her head. 

She hugged her knees tighter. “Sokka, beat it.” 

“Katara-”

“No.” 

Sokka scratched the back of his neck. He looked at his sister before looking back at the window wall that viewed the city of the Northern State. The moon lay right before him, shining brightly into the room. Sokka inhaled as he absorbed the moonlight into his skin as though it were the sun. When he opened his eyes, he felt a sense of protection wash over him. 

“Sis.” 

“Sokka, go away!” 

Katara saw Sokka lift his hand in the air and winced at his hand that had found its way to her head, ruffling her hair. When Sokka’s hand was still on her head, she lifted her head to find a tiny smile on his face. “Do me a favour,” he started, looking down at her, “and stop running away when I’m standing right next to you.” 

. . . . 

“Who are you and what have you done to my Sokka?.”

Sokka chuckled. “I have you to blame for that.” 

This time, Katara chuckled.

* * *

Zuko released a tiresome sigh to the now empty cafe. Customers kept swarming in and by the time they were an hour away from closing time, all he could think about was his face call with Katara. That was all he had on his mind: Katara. And she was the single thing that kept him from losing his temper at some of those customers. He unwrapped his long apron, threw it on a chair and went a hand through his hair. 

“Finally, it’s over.”

He felt a light clap on his back. “It truly is, partner.”

“Or not.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Hey, I heard that.” When he turned to face Jin, she broke into a fit of laughter. 

“Good job today, Zuko. See you next year.” Was all she said before she left the cafe

He shook his head and thanked the spirits above that he was going to be Jin-free for the remaining for this holiday. When he looked at the tiny clock on the counter and saw the time, he panicked. It was 7:30PM! His face call with Katara was soon. He scrambled for his apron and made his way upstairs. His uncle was thankfully in the kitchen cleaning the dishes so he knew that he would be uninterrupted in gathering his stuff. 

It was when he was walking up each step that he had a nagging feeling of something he had forgotten. When he made the final step, it struck him. But the word that rolled off his tongue was- “What?” He breathed at the huge scar that rounded their shin. 

“Who did this to you?!” He said in another whisper. He saw Song jump from the sudden voice and quickly let her robe fall. 

“It’s nothing.” She said, taking a step back. “It's nothing.” 

Zuko’s body stepped forward. “What do you mean that’s nothing?” 

Song looked away, biting her lower-lip. She shook her head before looking back at Zuko, this time with a smile. A forced smile. “It was an accident.” 

Silence was their only source of noise. Zuko had kept his gaze at her leg. After what felt like an eternity he forced his eyes away from her leg and up to her eyes. “Aren’t you planning on going home?” 

He saw her press her lips together and her fingers were clutching the sides of her dress. “I… I will.” She hurriedly added. “Soon.” 

They fell into another staring competition. This time they were interrupted by the lights in the corridor shutting down followed by Iroh’s voice. “That’s me leaving. Make sure to lock all doors, Song!” 

“My uncle is always last to leave.” 

Her eyes fell to the ground, her lips wavered. “I… live here.” She admitted. 

“Your uncle allowed me to stay if I started working full time.” Her eyes darted everywhere but at Zuko. “He found me last week and since then he has been teaching how to make the different teas and what to do when the cafe closes.” 

It was then he had remembered what he was going to do after his shift. Apologise. He was going to apologise to Song for upsetting her, and here he was making her uncomfortable. It seemed as if he had done nothing but be a nuisance to her. And now… she revealed that she was ‘found’ by her uncle. No matter how he tried to spin it, he could not find a positive scenario. 

_ [...] and luckily I found Song. _

Zuko cursed himself. He looked at her again, this time at her robes. It was then he noticed the subtle scratches to the edges of her dress. And that perfume… and the fact that she didn’t have money for- she was- she must have been… homeless. 

Zuko didn’t have to take any closer looks at Song to see the distraught in her face. And she was in this state because he had pushed her to her limit.. At this point he was surprised that she hadn’t- her eyelids started to water and in that moment he took another step forward and blurted. “Do you want to live with me?” 

When her face shut up, he quickly added. “For the holidays.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hey guys. I'm sorry for taking this long on updating a chapter. October was just... hectic and emotionally draining because I had an exam coming up early November (and it's not over) But it's just now I had the time (and motivation) to write so I hope that you will bear with my inconsistent update patterns. Thank you so much for reading and tuning in after so long :) Love you all!
> 
> See you later!


	12. Guess Who's Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

_ Do you want to live with me? For the holidays.  _

Those had been the last words Song heard that night before she found herself laying in Zuko’s bed. 

Song remembered the lump in her throat growing heavier for each tear that fell from her cheek. Next thing she knew she was embracing Zuko so tightly she was sure he had trouble breathing. After that she cried: “I would love to.” 

She felt his hand rubbing her back as they made their way outside the cafe. When Song had ensured that all doors were locked and secured they made their way back to his apartment. Although Zuko had not said a word since then, she could feel a sense of relief on his side. Or maybe she was imagining things. While on the ride Zuko had gotten a notification from this person by the name of Katara. From what she could read it said: “Hey, where are you? :(“ 

Song couldn’t say why, but her eyes fell to her hands and the corners of her lips faced downwards. She could not deny what it had meant for her when her heart raced the moment her eyes fell on Zuko. How he carried himself, despite the scar on his face, told her that he would somehow understand her. And she had hoped that it would lead to somewhere when he asked her to stay over at this place but seeing that message made her doubt that dream. When Zuko caught her looking she quickly darted her eyes to the window. Her heart began to race when he reached for his phone and flipped it over. His cologne invaded her nostrils and from that tiny movement, seducing her senses. And all she could think of was a scenario where Zuko would reach his hand out and place it on her thigh. 

Song cursed herself for letting her crush tip over to something it shouldn’t. How would this holiday go, living with Zuko? She never thought her life could take such a drastic turn -looks at Zuko- for the better. 

When they were in front of his bedroom door, Zuko gestured for the living room where Song knew he would be sleeping. When he turned around a part of her found herself turning with him with her mouth agape. 

When the sliding doors clicked, Song turned around and touched the door handle to his room until she heard Zuko speak again. Curiosity getting the best of her, she neared the sliding doors. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t make it… stuff came up.” 

_ Was it Katara? Was Katara his- _ Zuko laughed and she felt her heart flutter at the sweetness of his tone.

“Right, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

Zuko giggled again before saying his goodbyes to Katara. Song walked into his room with a tiny twinge to her heart. He was taken. Zuko had a girlfriend and there was nothing she could do about it. She never had a chance to begin it. She never had a chance with a guy who would never understand how grateful she was for him and what he had done for her in the small time she had known her. 

Katara was a lucky girl. 

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* 

Ursa jumped by the buzzing of the bell before hurryingly shoving the piece of paper in the envelope. When the bell rang again she carelessly threw it somewhere on the kitchen counter.

She turned the door knob and opened the door to find Hakoda. “Hello, Hakoda.” 

“Hey, Ursa.” He said with a tiny blush and a smile. 

* * *

“What did you say?” Hadoka said in a low whisper. 

Ursa’s eyes dropped from his eyes. “I wish to end our relationship.” 

Hadoka shot up from his seat, slamming his palms on the table. “If this is about Katara- We talked it out as a family and she is willing to…” His word failed as Ursa shook her head. 

“It’s thanks to Katara that I’m doing this.” 

Hakoda stood in his place, with a raised brow. “I’m… confused.” 

Ursa closed her eyes and silently exhaled. “It’s-”

_ -‘complicated’? _

_ What do you mean ‘complicated’? _

Ursa’s breath hitched at the memories flowing through her mind. She fought against the trembling of her fists but they wouldn't stop. 

_ Because you, Zuko- _

“Zuko-!” She cried as her shoulders heavily trembled.

“Zuko?” He waited. “Your son?” 

_ You have done nothing ! And I mean nothing for him! _

Everything Katara said. Every word she uttered had echoed through her mind since then. How Ursa had gone so long denying how much hurt Zuko would- no- have been through because she was too weak to stand up against Ozai. For all those years. How could she-?

_ How could you, his own mother, leave him like that?! _

She couldn’t bear it any longer. She was horrible for what she had let Zuko suffer under the hands of Ozai. Her hands embraced her shaking body with warm tears streaming down cheeks. Those menacing cries of her son as he was held down with her husband holding a- if hadn’t been so weak that night wouldn’t have happened! None of it would have happened to her dear Zuko.

“Ursa…” Hakoda whispered. 

“I have to end things now.” She said through throbbing cries. “For me, for my family.” She locked her eyes with Hakoda. “For Zuko.” 

A moment, if not two, had gone since both fell into a steady silence. More moments later and Ursa jumped at her phone buzzing. She excused herself and left Hakoda to stare at the seat she once sat at. 

When Hakoda heard the door to her room shut, he found the strength to stand up straight. He exhaled a tiresome breath, straying both his hands through his hair. He walked from the kitchen table to the counter, staring into the sunny weather. His hands found themselves leaning on the counter. While his left hand found the coolness of the marble relaxing, his right hand was welcomed with the feeling of paper. “Huh?” 

It was a letter. From the fire emblem postmark, he knew it was from the Fire Nation. He swept his hand away to see who it was from. He raised a brow at the name. 

“Azula?” 

* * *

Song awoke to the invasive sun rays stinging her eyes. She rolled onto her stomach, rubbing her one eye. The smell of sandalwood drove her mind into a haze where all she could picture was a sleeping Zuko next to her. 

“Stop it, Song.” She whispered to herself, letting her face fall flat into the pillow. Had this really been a good idea? Or had she simply let her growing feelings for Zuko stray her along. She could never forget the hurt and slight desperation in his eyes when he asked her to live with him for the holidays. 

But then… Katara. Sigh. “He’s taken.” 

Her mouth faced downward with her eyes following with. She lay on her side, propped up by her elbow. “Zuko…” 

“Huh?” Her eyes fell on the family portrait. She grabbed and marvelled at the young Zuko and… his sister? A giggle escaped Song before she put the portrait back. 

A moment later she stood from the bed, walking over to the curtains. As she opened them, the morning rays showered her body, filling her skin with enough energy to smile through the slight hurt over Zuko being taken. 

The view of the city as the sun rose above it flashed her back to her hometown. A place she wasn’t sure she would ever return to. Not after -she looked at the scar on her leg- she sighed. Not after everything that happened. 

After brushing her teeth, enjoying a proper shower, in what felt like ages, and neatly folding her work outfit, Song made her way to the sliding doors in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt.

When she was in the kitchen she couldn’t stop looking. She couldn’t stare away from Zuko’s sleeping face that made her senses tingle. As though a magnet was pulling her, Song found herself knelt to his level. His gentle breathing, the calm expression on his face, the rays from the sun enhancing his facial features… he was perfect! Her hand found itself making its way to his cheek. She was wanted to touch- she just wanted to feel his- 

“Hey, who are you and what are you doing to Zuko?!” 

Song jumped and snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Her eyes blinked twice as the face of the woman looked familiar. She had seen it some- the girl in the portrait! Zuko’s-

“Sister? You are Zuko’s sister?” 

Azula’s shoulders flinched at how this girl knew her. Well, at least parts of her. “Who are you?” 

Azula saw a blush forming across the womans’ cheeks as she shyly retreated her hand, with her eyes glued to her thighs. She was cute. But seeing the look on her face before she got to touch Zuko told her that she wouldn’t be up for a threesome with her and Ty Lee. Shrug. “The only time Zuko decides to sleep on the couch is when he’s too tired to get changed for bed. So, I suggest you let him rest until he awakes.” 

“Y-Yes.” She stuttered. 

Azula turned around, hearing the woman rise from her position. “You still haven’t given me a name.” 

“Song. My name is Song.” 

…. 

“A-And you?” 

“Azula. The name’s Azula.” Was the last thing she said before she headed for her room. She heard Song a few steps behind her. 

* * *

Azula fell flat on her couch, swinging a leg over the other. “Zuko is so annoying.” 

Song bowed before Azula. “I’m sorry for being a burden to you. I-I will do anything to make my stay less bothersome.” 

Seeing Song bow to her made her cringe, and it made her remember her resolve upon leaving the Fire Nation to spend the rest of the holiday -and future holidays- in Republic City. “Whatever. You are Zuko’s guest not mine. If something happens it will be him I’ll hold accountable.” 

Song could not tell why, but something in the way Azula spoke made her chuckle. That chuckle turned into a low giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” 

In between laughs she said. “Nothing. I’m sorry, it’s just-” She rose from her bow. Upon locking eyes with Azula, she saw a flash of Zuko and smiled. “It’s nothing.” 

Her smile grew wider. In such a short amount of time she had felt at home. This new home that would only last a couple more weeks. At the thought of that her shoulders and eyes dropped. 

_ Do you want to live with me?  _

Yes.

_ For the holidays.  _

She wanted to extend her stay beyond the holidays. It was selfish. She knew it. But ever since she arrived in Republic City, she never laughed. Barely even a chuckle would escape her lips in the earlier days. That was until she met Iroh. And from there she got to meet Zuko, and now Azula who both had made her laugh effortlessly. 

She wanted to stay. Her eyes were still locked on Azula. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay and befriend them. If there was a Santa Claus out there, her wish for Christmas would be to let her stay beyond the holidays. 

Please. 

* * *

Even with his eyes closed he could tell that the sun was setting from it’s soft glimmer showering his body in warmth. Well, only his body. Something seemed to be hovering over his face. Zuko slowly lifted an eyelid to find dazzling brown globes staring down at him. A face painted with such innocence and purity that his heart couldn’t help but skip an extra beat. He felt her hair on both sides of his cheek and the smell of steamed fish flow through his nostrils. “Song?” 

He heard someone click their tongue. “You’re so annoying. No wonder he invited you over for holidays. He needed someone to be annoying with.” Azula?

His thoughts were interrupted by the shy giggles escaping Song. “Sorry.” Song removed herself and the remainder of his body was hit by the sunset. 

Zuko slowly lifted himself from the couch, still a bit disoriented. When he had risen, he turned around to the scent of steamed fish. And there stood his younger sister, Azula, pouring some seasoning into the pan. “Azula?” 

“Zuzu.” 

He groaned. “Stop calling me that. Why- what are you doing here?” 

Still had her back turned. “I live here, stupid.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes and was about to leave for his room until Azula poured the fish onto a plate and put it on the table. He watched as she walked over to Song, grabbed her by the collar and walked out of the kitchen room. “Bon appetit.” 

Blink. 

Blink. Blink. 

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Zuko rubbed his eyes. Then again, this time harder. But no matter how, his brain failed at processing what had just happened. Azula. Azula here in Republic City, on Christmas? Far away from the gifts, appraisal by father, luxury from servants. More than anything Azula had cooked dinner for the first time since they moved into the apartment. And the first time she ever cooked something was for him… and not her. 

“I need more sleep.” 

Not before eating the garnished fish. 

* * *

It was already 8:05PM, and Zuko vowed to never miss a video chat with Katara again. Only 5 minutes had flown by since Katara popped up on his screen. And in those 5 minutes they had taken the time to swallow each other with their eyes. Even through a screen, Zuko couldn’t help but get lost in the cobalt ocean that were Katara’s eyes. A laugh here and there would escape her lips which put a smile on his face. Knowing that his mere presence could make her feel this way gave Zuko the hint that we might have a chance at asking her to be his after the holiday. 

“So… are we going to be staring at each other forever?” 

He wouldn’t mind, he thought. He could stare at her for hours taking in every detail of her face. But that might be creepy so he responded with a: “Let’s get started then.” 

“Oh, what are those on your bed?” 

Zuko looked at the work clothes that must have belonged to Song. “Ehh, work uniforms.”

* * *

“A-Are you sure?” Song looked at Azula, studying her face carefully for a final confirmation. 

Azula nodded for what felt like the 100th time. “I hate repeating myself. Just take it.” 

Azula shoved her lace-trimmed lingerie set made from satin silk onto Song whose entire face was painted in a bright red. “What, you don’t like it?” 

“N-No, i-it’s just-” Song gulped. She looked at the tank top and shorts that were painted in an emerald green colour. 

Song felt the strengthin her voice fade as she spoke. “It looks so expensive- I couldn't possibly-” 

“Huh? I was going to throw it out anyways, so just keep it. Besides- huh?” Azula stopped in her tracks as the trembling Song was facing the floor. She saw droplets of tears fall from her face. She scratched her cheek in confusion. As she was about to speak, Song opened her mouth. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Azula.” 

“You’re wel-” Azula was again interrupted by Song’s tight embrace. “-come.” 

* * *

Hours past and the time was nearing midnight. Song and Azula. Zuko and Katara. Those 4 had not noticed time fly by as they were so caught in each other’s company. It wasn’t until Azula and Zuko let out a yawn and had excused themselves to their respective showerroom to prepare for bed. 

Song was busy flapping her legs while sitting on Azula’s bath in her new pyjamas. She didn’t think someone could take this long in the shower but she didn’t mind it. She was trying to process everything that had happened in just the first day of staying at Zuko’s apartment. She couldn’t believe that she actually had work tomorrow. A burning determination to impress Iroh and leave him speechless overflowed in her. She wanted to show her that taking her in, allowing her this opportunity to meet 2 of the best people in her life so far, had not been a mistake. She had her work clothes right- she patted the mattress- here…

“Oh no, I left them in-” She gulped. “-Zuko’s room…” 

What was she going to do? What if he was… indecent at the moment? What would she do? She would politely ask for her clothes, wait for him to give it to her and return, right? Easy, right? 

Song violently shook her head. Not as easy when he could be- she gulped again- shirtless! She had never seen a guy shirtless before and she wasn’t ready to see one yet. But if she doesn't get the clothes now, she will run late for her shift. If she runs late for her shift nobody will be there to open the shop. And if nobody is there to open the shop, they will lose customers that day. And if that- Song shot from the bed and made her way to Zuko’s room. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat before politely knocking. 

Katara had gotten no proper answer to the ‘stuff’ that came up yesterday as she had been distracted by Zuko strewing a hand through his hair, darting his eyes everywhere but at her. She laughed it away, knowing that it wouldn’t be anything she would be hurt by. Although Zuko is taking his time in the shower, Katara was adamant on getting just a tiny glimpse of those tight ab muscles. Just the thought of seeing water run through his abdomen sent her- she heard a knock. 

“Oh, who could that be-” In that moment a woman with a petite yet slender figure walked in. 

Katara heard her say: “Zuko, a-are you there?” 

As the woman walked further into the room and stopped right before the computer screen, Katara held a gasp at the sultry lingerie that left little to the imagination. Who was she? Why is she in Zuko’s apartment and why… is her hand covering her eyes?

“Z-Zuko? Are you indecent?” 

“Inde- What?!” 

“Huh?” Song uncovered her eyes from the unexpected voice that did not belong to Zuko. Staring right at the screen, Song was standing before one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid her eyes upon. Fascination and curiosity was brimming inside of her from the corners of her mouth facing upwards. That was until she saw the name of the user- “Katara?” 

Katara fell back in her chair, pointing at herself. “Y-You know who I am?” 

They both flinched as they heard the shower come to a stop. Before Katara could demand any more answers, the woman hurryingly grabbed the clothes on the bed and slammed the door behind her. 

_ All I’m saying is, take your time.  _

“No…” Was she too late? She couldn’t be- she… Zuko… she couldn’t have been late, right? When she heard the door to his showerroom open, she closed the tab. She rolled away from her desk, holding her mouth from screaming. No… not when she thought she was resolved in taking control of her love life for the first time. Not when she had hoped to be with a guy she was confident would never hurt her feelings. Not when- Katara gripped her chest as the overflow of tears began to wet her carpeted floor. 

_ But know that you ain’t got all the time. _

It hurt. Katara’s body continued to recoil in her seat. Why does this-this heartbreak hurt more than when she broke up with Aang? Why is her chest so tight and the lump in her throat so heavy. Why are her tears pouring from her eyes at the rate of a waterfall? 

“Zuko…” She cried. And continued to cry until sleep took her while she lay on the floor, leaning over her bed and had wet her duvets with her tears. 

* * *

_ Welcome to the Northern State. Enjoy your stay.  _

Read the sign as the person went to retrieve their luggage. Once they were out of the airport, they hugged themselves from the chilling air. “Brrr, why is the Northern State so darn cold?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m not gonna lie, getting Song ‘right’ was not easy due to the limited description on her wiki page aaand it has been a long time since I watched the show so hopefully the differences aren’t too jarring :) 
> 
> Also, random fact. I love Zuko’s name. I love it so much that I will find any excuse to write it in the text even if it makes little sense lol
> 
> See you later!


End file.
